Fate's Hand
by ShadowDragon1
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP!!! Over the past year,Voldemort has been getting more aggresive.Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts for their 7th year.The return of Lupin’s daughter and the others is eminent.
1. Back Again

Chapter 1- Back Again  
  
Dumbledore quietly turned the deserted Hogsmeade corner to find the small abandoned shop he had been searching for. He was not surprised to find the door guarded by two dangerous looking wizards. Dumbledore approached them with his hands raised, letting them know he was unarmed.   
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore," said one of the wizards, "It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Not under these circumstances," he replied as the other wizard opened the door.  
  
Dumbledore quickly walked into the one room store and listened to the sound of the guards closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Lumus," whispered a voice in front of him.  
  
Dumbledore was not surprised to see the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, in front of him. His face was pale and his hand shook as he held his wand.  
  
"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Another one of my agents was found dead yesterday," Fudge said grimly, "Voldemort is getting much more aggressive."  
  
"I can see that," Dumbledore murmured.  
  
"But let's get to the real reason we've come here. I apologize for the grim settings but with all the threats I've received I thought a secluded place would be best. How's Mr. Potter doing? He's in his 7th year now isn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he's in his 7th year. I'm afraid he's doing as well as can be expected after last year."  
  
"Let's try not to have another ghastly year like that. I don't think we've seen that many innocent children fall victim to Voldemort for some time."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely, "Ten first years, five of them from Hogwarts. If it weren't for the Weasly twins prank after that terrible event I think the spirit of Hogwarts might have been finished."  
  
"Ah, those devilish twins," Fudge said shaking his head, "at least you are finally rid of them. Now I believe you had some papers you wanted me to look over and sign?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly took out two pieces of paper. He handed one to the Minister.  
  
"I believe that a new class should be given at Hogwarts. A self defense class."  
  
"Muggle self defense?" Fudge asked, giving Dumbledore a questioning look.  
  
"Some of those first years could have made it if they had known what to do after they were disarmed. I think this class may help the students."  
  
"Well, as much as I don't believe this will help first years, others could benefit from it."  
  
Fudge quickly took out a quill and signed the piece of paper by putting it against the wall.  
  
"Now was that all?"  
  
"Actually," Dumbledore said slowly, "I have something else."  
  
As Dumbledore pocketed the other paper Fudge took the second. He read it slowly and gave Dumbledore a surprised look.  
  
"You know I can't sign this," he said quietly, "No one will let her return to Hogwarts."  
  
"Not everyone knows," Dumbledore pointed out, "and when she returns so does her father. With her also comes John Miffugan. With John Miffugan at Hogwarts his parents and some other families are likely to come to Hogwarts. These people will be able to secure Hogwarts a lot better than any Aurors could."  
  
"I suppose you can't tell me who these fantastic people are?"  
  
"All I can say is that only three of these people saved the professors and students two years ago. They disarmed a whole camp of Death Eaters with hardly any help from other wizards."  
  
"What would these people want in return?"  
  
"In return, the professors and probably some of the students would help these people find their home which has become lost to them."  
  
Fudge stayed silent a moment.  
  
"I suppose it would be for the best," he murmured, "even if you can't tell me more about them."  
  
He quickly signed the paper and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook the Minister's hand. As he turned to go he stopped suddenly. For a moment he had thought he had seen a cloaked figure standing by one of the windows. He slowly turned back around, listening carefully. Fudge gave him a questioning look but before he could speak Dumbledore put a finger to his lips. The sound of a rat and scurrying feet filled the room. Screams and shouts were heard outside as the wizards were attacked. The door flew open and Dumbledore tackled Fudge to the ground. A spell flew past them and Fudge gasped as three Death Eaters entered the room. Fudge and Dumbledore stood up and the Minister quickly extinguished his light. Dumbledore and Fudge each disarmed a Death Eater and knocked them unconscious. They ran towards the door only to find it blocked by the third Death Eater. As he raised his wand, a spell was shouted from behind him and the Death Eater collapsed. A rat scurried out the door as Dumbledore recognized the bodies of the wizards that had been guarding the door on the floor. The cloaked figure that had stopped the other Death Eater approached them and threw back his hood. The Minister and Headmaster sighed with relief.  
  
"Sorry about that," Severus Snape said catching his breath, "but I only found out about the plan an hour ago and got here as soon as I could."  
  
************************************  
  
"Have you heard about the latest attempt on the Minister's life?" Hermione asked anxiously as she took her seat next to Ron on the Hogwart's Express."Sure," Ron replied with a mouth full of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, "It was all over the newspapers last week and my dad could not stop talking about it."  
  
"Voldemort is definitely getting tired of hiding," Harry said quietly staring out the window. Hermione noticed his gloomy appearance and was about to make a comment but was stopped by a look from Ron.  
  
"Why don't you get us some more candy Harry?" Ron suggested gesturing to the empty wrappers of candy, " I'm suddenly in the mood for some chocolate frogs."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione watched him leave then turned to Ron.  
  
"Why is he being so gloomy? Does he still blame himself for what happened last year?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Even Harry knows we could not have stopped Voldemort but that does not stop him from feeling bad about it. I mean I still feel bad about it, don't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron gently squeezed her hand and Hermione smiled at him."Well if you just wanted some alone time you could have said so," Harry teased, returning with some boxes of chocolate frogs. Ron quickly let go of her hand and blushed.  
  
"Why would I want to be alone with him?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well I remember a happier time last year when you two…"  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione cried.  
  
Harry laughed as he looked at their bright red faces.   
  
"Let's just hope we have a much better year this year," Hermione replied.  
  
"And to think we actually have to come back to Hogwarts next year for an 8th year," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"Just think," Harry said with a smile, "We have two more years of excitement at Hogwarts."  
  
The trio shared a mischievous smile before opening the boxes of chocolate frogs. 


	2. The Big City

Chapter 2- The Big City   
  
Harry sighed as he looked through his new schedule. Once again he was lucky enough to have Potions with the Slytherins. To make matters worse the Gryffindors also had another class with the Slytherins, though this one was unnamed and was not going to start for at least a month.  
  
"What can this new class be?" Hermione asked excitedly, "The possibilities are endless!"  
  
"Haven't we taught her anything over these past years?" Ron groaned, "She still just cares about classes."  
  
"How would you know what I care about?" Hermione snapped. Harry smiled. He was about to reply but was stopped by serious looks from Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry cried.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to check out the dormitory and make sure all my stuff is in the right place," she said getting up from the table. Ron watched her go.  
  
"So…I wonder who will teach the new class," Ron said finishing his breakfast.  
  
"It has to be someone important if Dumbledore and Professor Snape have to go to get them," Harry replied, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Lelaca, I told you I could take care of the cooking by myself," Remus said shaking his head at the small house elf.  
  
"Lelaca just needed something to do," Lelaca cried while pulling her ears, "the house is so quiet! Oh me just needed something to do!"  
  
Remus smiled at the elf.  
  
"It's fine," he replied taking a seat at the table, "I know it's been quite boring around here lately and I have been busy with unpacking my things."  
  
It had been two days since his return from Ireland and he was still not unpacked. Unlike Lelaca, Remus had quite a lot of work to do since he was looking for a job.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Lupin sir, the one exciting thing that happened today was that a letter came for you," Lelaca said, taking a piece of parchment out of her pocket.  
  
"Why didn't you bring it to me earlier?" Remus asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, you were busy writing a letter so Lelaca did not want to interrupt you," Lelaca said with a sad expression.  
  
"It's fine," Remus said blushing slightly. He took the letter and quickly opened it. His eyes widened as he finished reading.   
  
"Well," he said quietly, "I guess I don't have to worry about unpacking. It turns out I have to go on another trip."  
  
********************************************  
  
Severus cursed silently as he waited for the bags he was looking for to come out of the terminal.  
  
"No luck yet Severus?" Remus asked. Severus turned to see Remus and Dumbledore walking towards him.  
  
"None," he grumbled.  
  
"Cheer up Severus!" Dumbledore said happily, "We have just entered the United States of America!"  
  
"Wonderful," Severus mumbled.   
  
He quickly grabbed a bag off the terminal as it came out and cursed again when he saw it was not theirs. He threw it back on the terminal and sighed.  
  
"Did we have to take muggle transportation?" he asked, turning to Dumbledore.  
  
"It was better to stay hidden, mixed with muggles," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Should we be worried about staying hidden?" Remus asked. He eyed the terminal and smiled as he saw his bag come through. Remus grabbed it off the terminal and ignored the glare from Severus.   
  
"There should be no reason," Dumbledore replied clearing his throat, "but just to be safe. After the hotel we should have no worries about staying hidden."  
  
"Where are we going after the hotel?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, I have some things to clear up but I have two places I need to send you two."  
  
Severus nodded as he grabbed another bag. He handed it to Dumbledore who took the bag but then shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid mine was more of an olive green color Severus," he said casually handing him the bag. Severus's face grew red as he took the bag and threw it back on the terminal.   
  
"New York City has been great so far," Remus said with a laugh, "I can't wait to see the rest of it!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Remus checked the number of the apartment with the one he had on a small piece of paper. He sighed when he realized he was at the right place. Remus had decided not to call Anaka before he came so that he could surprise her.  
  
After a few moments of staring at the door, he knocked.   
  
"Who is it?" a voice cried happily.  
  
"Just your elderly father who came for a visit," Remus answered. He smiled as he heard a slight gasp from behind the door. In a moment the door was thrown open and Anaka stood beaming in the doorway.  
  
"Dad! What on earth are you doing in New York!?" she cried.  
  
"It's nice to see you to," Remus laughed, hugging his daughter.   
  
"Well, come in," Anaka said once they had parted. Remus walked into the apartment and suddenly felt more comfortable. He could tell Anaka had decided on how to decorate the place.  
  
He turned to his 16-year old daughter. Though they had only been apart a year, Anaka seemed a little taller and older than the last time they had met. Her brown hair was longer and her eyes seemed even brighter and more full of life then before.  
  
"So why have you come to New York?" Anaka asked, sitting next to her father on the couch.  
  
"I would have called you or wrote but this was sort of a short notice trip. I hope I did not come at a bad time," Remus said with a surprised expression.   
  
He had not noticed it before but now he saw that Anaka looked like she was going to a ball. She wore a lovely navy blue sparkled dress that ended just below her knees. Anaka wore a familiar gold locket with green gems around her neck and a ring with a beautiful sea-green gem that fit her perfectly.  
  
"Actually," Anaka said slowly, "John was just going to take me to dinner."  
  
"I can come back another time you know," Remus said with a smile, "I would hate to ruin your plans."  
  
Before Anaka could answer, there was a knock on the door. Anaka blushed as a voice started to sing. She quickly stood up and answered the door. A bouquet of fresh red roses was thrust at her as the voice paused.  
  
"…Because I love you…." The voice sang, finishing a verse. Anaka's face reddened as she took the flowers.   
  
She looked over the flowers at the smiling face of John Miffugan. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a small white flower on his jacket. Remus noticed that John had also grown over the past year. He still had his dark forest green hair, sea-green eyes, and freckles, but he was taller and even with his freckles, looked older.  
  
"Are you ready to go my darling?" John said taking Anaka's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Actually," Anaka stammered, "We have a guest."  
  
"Really?" John said trying to see over the large bouquet of flowers.  
  
Anaka moved aside and John walked into the room. He froze at the sight of Remus and blushed. Anaka smiled and closed the door.  
  
"My father has come all the way from England to see us!" Anaka said happily.  
  
"Mr. Lupin sir," John stuttered.  
  
"I never knew you could sing so well John," Remus said with an amused tone. John grew redder as he took a seat.  
  
Anaka put the bouquet of flowers on a nearby table and then returned to sit next to her father.  
  
"So you were going to tell me why you had come," Anaka said quickly.  
  
"Well, I've come to ask you to return to England," Remus announced.  
  
There was a brief silence. John and Anaka exchanged glances and then looked at her father.  
  
"Would you like to accompany us to dinner Mr. Lupin? Maybe then you could explain this better," John said quietly.  
  
"No I don't want to intrude on your romantic evening. I will explain all this another time. Right now, understand that Hogwarts would welcome you both back. I should be on my way. Dumbledore has an assignment for me to carry out at some club," Remus said standing up. Anaka and John stood and Anaka walked her father to the door.  
  
"This is all really confusing dad, so I hope you stop by tomorrow in the morning," Anaka said giving her father a serious look.  
  
"I'll be here first thing," Remus said with a smile. He glanced at John.  
  
"Don't stay out too late," he warned. Anaka smiled at her father and hugged him tight.  
  
"I'm so glad you are here. Be careful on whatever mission you are going on."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I am just catching up with Severus at some club to meet an old friend."  
  
Anaka and John exchanged a look.  
  
"I don't think you should," John said slowly.  
  
"She's on a really important assignment," Anaka replied, "one mess up and a lot of bad things could happen. It's risking her life and a lot of others."  
  
Remus frowned.  
  
"I'll find Dumbledore and talk to him about it then," Remus said sternly.  
  
"Sounds good," Anaka said hugging her father, "It's good to know Professor Snape came along. It might sound strange but I actually missed the guy."  
  
Remus smiled, kissed his daughter on the cheek and then left to find Dumbledore.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Severus spent the afternoon with Dumbledore, settling things at the hotel and delivering a package Severus was told to forget about.  
  
"It's nothing important," Dumbledore had replied to his questions.  
  
After they caught a quick lunch Dumbledore went on his way and Severus stayed at the hotel. He found ways to amuse himself by watching the muggle television and dialing random numbers on what he thought was called a phone.  
  
Once it reached 5:00, Severus took out a small piece of paper. He called a cab and read the address on the paper. Severus stared at the sites of the city as the driver brought him to his place of assignment. Once he was dropped off and had paid the cab driver with some muggle currency he stared at the sign above the door he was about to enter.   
  
"Darklighters Experience Club," he read quietly.   
  
The club did not seem to be in the best part of the city, which made Severus feel even more nervous then he already was. He entered the dark building and found himself suddenly in a large dim lit room. The air was full of smoke and foal smells. Music blared from a band on a stage in the front of the room. Severus quickly slipped into one of the booths in a corner and looked around. His heart pounded in his chest as he saw the type of people that were in this "club".  
  
Suddenly a large burly man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blonde beard knocked into Severus's table. Severus looked at the man with surprise.   
  
"Are you all right?" an almost musical voice asked anxiously.   
  
Severus watched as a woman appeared out of no where and helped the man stand straight.  
  
"I told you that you had too much to drink," the girl giggled. She had curly long fiery red hair and bright violet eyes. She wore black pants and a dark purple shirt.  
  
"Sorry about that…" the women started to say to Severus when she stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened and she blinked. Severus gave the girl a questioning look but before she could speak the man collapsed into the seat next to him.  
  
  
  
"I think I should stay seated here a moment doll," the man replied in a slurred Scottish accent.  
  
  
  
"If you want hun," the girl replied sitting across from the man.  
  
"I hope you don't mind sir?" she asked Severus quietly.   
  
Severus shook his head. There was something about the women's eyes that made him think he had seen her before.  
  
"So who are you fellow?" the man asked, squinting at Severus.  
  
"I'm new," Severus grumbled.  
  
"A newbee? Ha!" the man laughed, "You must not know what to do with yourself if you're sitting here alone without a drink and no girl."  
  
"Aw, leave the guy alone Jack," the girl said quietly.  
  
"It's true though Rose," Jack replied, "You should give him your card or something."  
  
"Let one of the others handle it," Rose scolded.  
  
"Alright, alright, just trying to help."  
  
"So you were telling me about your voyage to New York and some sort of package?" Rose asked anxiously.  
  
"Forget it now Rose," Jack said rubbing his head, "My head is real bad. I'm going to head up to our room. I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
Rose sighed as Jack stood. He kissed Rose on the forehead and then left. Severus tried to see stairs through the foggy air but he could see nothing.  
  
"Do I know you?" Severus asked quietly. He did not know what had just taken place in front of him but he had a strong feeling that he knew this girl.  
  
"I'm afraid I've never seen you before sugar," Rose said with a smile. She moved closer to him and he frowned.  
  
"Sorry then," he mumbled. Rose glanced around nervously and then leaned close to him.  
  
"Listen Severus Snape, I don't know what you are doing here but if you almost get me killed again I'll…"  
  
  
  
Rose stopped suddenly and stared at a large black haired man who was coming towards them.  
  
"Damn," she whispered.  
  
Rose quickly leaned towards Severus and kissed him. His eyes widened and he almost instantly knew who this woman was. As soon as the man passed Rose moved away from Severus. Both their faces were bright red.  
  
"I…" Severus started but was stopped by Rose putting a finger on his lips.  
  
"Don't say a word. Just follow me," she said quietly. Rose quickly slipped out of the booth and started to walk away. Severus shook his head, slid out of the booth, and followed her. 


	3. Everything points to England

Chapter 3- Everything points to England  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?" Rose asked as she locked the door behind Severus.  
  
  
  
"I guess you are undercover here huh? Dumbledore did not mention that," Severus mumbled, looking around the room.  
  
It was probably the smallest and dirtiest apartment he had ever seen. Clothes were everywhere and the sheets on the bed looked like they had not been washed for years. Seeing the look of disgust on Severus's face as he looked around the room Rose shrugged.  
  
"Its all I have to work with. You do not have to worry, I do not really sleep here. Nothing here is mine. I rent it from one of the girls that work here."  
  
"So what are you uncovering here Leslie?" Severus asked with a frown.   
  
"That guy downstairs Jack, is this big international smuggler. He is exporting and importing weapons and explosives illegally. The bad thing about this guy is that he is smuggling both muggle and wizard weapons. He's also selling them to both. Eventually he will reveal the whole wizarding world to muggles."  
  
  
  
Severus nodded and Leslie continued.  
  
"If I can get him to admit he smuggled something into New York on tape we will be able to arrest him."  
  
  
  
Leslie took a small recorder out of her pocket then put it back.  
  
"Now what are you doing here? Trying to blow my cover once again?"  
  
  
  
Severus frowned.  
  
"You can stop bringing that up," he said crossly, "I was sent here by Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore came to New York?"  
  
"Yes, he has something to ask you. Also, Remus came to see Anaka about something."  
  
Leslie's face went pale.  
  
"Remus is here?" Severus nodded.  
  
"Listen, I have to get back to work," she said hurriedly, "If Jack catches on at all I'm a dead spy."  
  
Severus watched as Leslie took out a small piece of paper off the desk and wrote something on it.  
  
"Here's my address. Just incase Remus lost it. I live in the same building as Ana. Stop by tomorrow morning or tell Remus too."  
  
Serverus stopped himself from voicing his nasty comment about Remus and just took the paper.  
  
"Be careful," he mumbled as Leslie opened the door.  
  
"I'll be fine. You watch yourself. Somehow the idea of you running around the city is not a safe one," she replied with a smile.  
  
Severus grunted and slowly walked toward the stairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I'm so happy my dad is here," Anaka said after the waitress had left.   
  
John had taken Anaka to one of the fancier restaurants in the city. It was a beautiful place filled with fresh flowers of every type. Their table had a lovely vase filled with lilies on it. No matter how long she had known John he seemed to always surprise her.  
  
  
  
"It is definitely a surprise," John replied, "I wonder why he wants us to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I know," Anaka said slowly, "its strange. After what happened last year, he wrote me saying he was glad I was in America. Away from Voldemort. It seems strange that he changed his mind."  
  
John nodded. He sighed and took a sip of his water. Anaka smiled sadly at John.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry we have not been able to find Abaron or your sister yet," she said quietly, "maybe if you would just answer your parents letters they could tell us something…"  
  
"After how much they lied to me? One lie after another! No. I refuse to talk to them," John said angrily, "I said goodbye to them and I meant it."  
  
"Is that why you do not seem so happy about going back to England?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's just wait and see what your father says."  
  
"You know Abaron will be moving soon. It could bring us back to Europe for all we know. I'm surprised it stayed here so long. Especially after your mother told me it moves practically every year."  
  
Anaka watched John look out the window. He had such a lost look on his face. Anaka fiddled with the ring on her finger like she usually did when she was thinking. Suddenly a sharp pain went through her finger.  
  
"Ouch…" Anaka murmured. She looked down at the ring to see what had caused the pain. Her eyes widened.  
  
Anaka held the ring up to the light and gasped. The small arrow was moving! It shuddered a moment and then started to spin around the small circle of initials. Then it stopped.   
  
"John! John it changed. It moved!" Anaka cried but John did not hear her.   
  
When he was staring out the window, he had noticed a sudden draft. Turning to ask Ana if she was cold, he froze. His eyes widened. Suddenly it was as if a thousand blurs were running past him. The wind as they passed by got stronger and John realized that was the draft he had felt. Suddenly strange voices whispering a language John did not understand but was somehow familiar to him, started to speak. They seemed to be everywhere and John tried to make out what they were saying. Only when Anaka cried louder did John snap back into reality.   
  
"John are you ok? The arrow in my ring moved. Abaron moved!" she said eagerly.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"I know they moved...I..." John stopped himself. What was he going to say? He saw them move? He heard them talking, telling him they were going to...Europe?  
  
"They are back in England John," Anaka said quickly, "now we have a reason to go back with dad!"  
  
John gave her a confused look. Why did this seem to fit too well? Remus asking them to come back to England at the exact time Abaron returns there?  
  
"I think we need to talk with your father before tomorrow morning," he replied getting up.  
  
The couple quickly left the restaurant.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Remus was figuring out how to work the television in his hotel room when someone knocked on the door. Wondering who it could be this late at night, Remus opened the door.  
  
"Ana! John! What are you doing here?" he cried, letting the couple enter.  
  
  
  
"I see you discovered television," John said with a half smile. Remus quickly shut the TV off.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Abaron's moved back to England," Anaka said quietly, "We would like to know why you wanted us to go back."  
  
"Well, I know you have tutors here but I think you can be better educated at Hogwarts with your friends. Also it might be better if you were there. I think once you and John return so will many other people who can help protect Hogwarts. The last thing I want is for you to be in danger."  
  
"You know I can protect her," John said quietly. Remus gave him a knowing look.  
  
"I'm counting on that. You and others like you can also protect Hogwarts," he replied. John blinked in surprise. Dumbledore wanted him to come back so that others like him would join him at Hogwarts. Then they could protect it.  
  
"I see," John murmured.  
  
"I miss everyone so much dad," Anaka said excitedly, "and now that we have no reason to stay here I don't see why we can't go back!"  
  
"It would be nice seeing everyone again," John said quietly. Remus nodded.  
  
"But…what about Leslie?" Anaka asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I would not think of leaving her here. Dumbledore has a job proposition for her. He even contacted the American Ministry and they said they were going to send her there anyway. Voldemort's getting more powerful every day and he needs to be stopped soon."  
  
Anaka smiled.  
  
"When are we leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said he has tickets for the first flight day after tomorrow. That will give you guys time to pack and I'll have time to tell Leslie."  
  
"Make sure you see her first thing tomorrow. She's busy you know," Anaka said hugging her father.   
  
  
  
After making sure her father remembered Leslie's address, Anaka and John left Remus alone. Once his daughter had left, Remus realized he was getting anxious about tomorrow. Remus shook his head. He was an adult now. He should not be getting nervous about speaking to Leslie. Sighing, Remus quickly got ready for bed. 


	4. Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 4- Returning to Hogwarts  
  
Remus hesitated outside Leslie's door. He had spent breakfast arguing with Severus about going to see Leslie. Eventually the difficult Potions professor had given in. Severus had quickly jolted Leslie's address down and then stalked away. Remus hadn't had the heart to tell him he didn't need it, of course he remembered her address. Remus rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.  
  
********************************************  
  
Leslie was still in bed when the doorbell rang. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her glasses off her dresser. Once her vision was clear, she looked at the clock. It was only 8. Wondering who in the world would come to her apartment this early in the morning on her first free day in weeks, Leslie grabbed her robe. She ran a hand through her hair and then walked out of her bedroom.   
  
  
  
Leslie's apartment was not big but had a living room, bedroom, and kitchen. She walked through the living room to the door. She smiled sleepily as her kitten rubbed against her leg.   
  
  
  
"Good morning," she yawned, pushing the new pet out of the doors way. Then she opened it.  
  
  
  
Leslie jumped back in surprise and let out a small cry at seeing Remus. Remus blinked. Apparently, Leslie had still been sleeping. Remus blushed.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you," he said with a smile, "but I needed to talk with you."  
  
  
  
Leslie took a deep breath and stared at Remus. He had not changed much in the year they had been apart.  
  
"Of course," she replied, "come in."  
  
Leslie moved aside and let Remus enter. Closing the door and making sure her robe was closed tight, Leslie smiled at Remus.  
  
"Would you like a cup of coffee? Did you eat anything yet?" she asked.  
  
"I already ate but a cup of coffee sounds nice," Remus replied taking a seat. There was a brief silence as Remus sized up the apartment.  
  
"You have a nice place," he said quietly. Leslie blushed.  
  
"Thanks….make yourself at home. I'm just going to get changed and make the coffee." She stifled a yawn as she left the room.   
  
Remus was just deciding on how to inform Leslie of Dumbledore's proposition when a small meow interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Well who are you?" he said as he picked up a small kitten. The tiny black and white ball of fur meowed in reply. Remus laughed. He didn't know Leslie liked animals.   
  
"I see you met Pippin," Leslie said as she handed Remus a cup of coffee. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt.   
  
"Yes," Remus replied. He put the kitten down and took the coffee.   
  
Leslie took a sip of the coffee thankfully. She had never liked the taste of the stuff but it woke her up. Remus cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"I suppose you know why we came to New York," he started. Leslie shrugged.  
  
"I know Dumbledore has to ask me something. Basically that's it."  
  
"He also wanted Anaka and John to come back to Hogwarts."  
  
"What about Abaron and their search? They have been looking so hard."  
  
"Well, to sum everything up Anaka and John are returning to Hogwarts. Abaron has moved back to England."  
  
Leslie stayed quiet a moment. Abaron had moved back to England? It didn't seem to fit with everything John had told her.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore want to ask me?" she asked.  
  
"He wants you to come back to Hogwarts too. We all do," he answered with a smile.   
  
"I would really like to go back…" Leslie said quietly, "but what about my job here? Why does Dumbledore need me?"  
  
"After what happened last year he wants to start a new class. He wants you to be the Professor of it."  
  
Leslie blinked in surprise.   
  
"Me? A professor? What type of class is this?"  
  
"It's a self defense class. Muggle self defense. Dumbledore thought you would be perfect for it. The American Ministry also approved it. They said they wanted you there anyway since Voldemorts getting stronger."  
  
Remus let Leslie absorb everything before continuing.  
  
"It would be nice to have you there," he said quietly, "and since you won't technically be on a mission you don't have to worry about any of your silly spy rules."  
  
Leslie laughed. She looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere.  
  
"You know you never answered my last letter," she said playfully.  
  
Remus took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"I was writing it when I got word from Dumbledore we were coming here."  
  
"So you decided to deliver it in person," Leslie replied, her smile widening. She took the letter and they both stood.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" Remus asked hopefully. She laughed and pushed him towards the door.  
  
"Yes I accept the job offer. It will be nice to see everyone again."  
  
"I'm so glad you're coming," he said quietly. He bent down and gently kissed her. Then he walked out the door.   
  
Leslie blushed and closed the door behind him. She touched a finger to her lips as if she didn't believe Remus had just kissed her. Then she smiled and walked to her room. Leslie reached under her bed and pulled out a suitcase. A feeling of happiness ran through her. It would be nice being with Remus again.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry was heading to Care of Magical Creatures when he saw a carriage pull up to Hogwarts.   
  
"Who do you think that is?" Harry said nudging Ron.  
  
"I don't know…maybe it's that new professor," he replied. Hermione squinted at the carriage.   
  
"We can find out after class I guess," Hermione said. They walked around the back to where Hagrid was teaching his students about some new creature.   
  
In the middle of class, Hagrid stopped speaking and stared at the back of the room.  
  
"Hagrid?" Hermione said turning to see what was wrong.   
  
The whole class turned to see a girl standing there. She looked to be 16 like the rest of them and something was strangely familiar about her. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes and wore an Appleby Arrows jersey that seemed to just fit her. She was the same height as the average 16 year old and wore a big smile. In her arms was a medium sized kneazle with yellow fur speckled with orange spots.  
  
"Anaka!" Ron cried jumping to his feet. Harry and Hermione cried out in surprise and followed Ron to the back of the class  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Anaka said happily letting Sunfire down on the ground. Her friends hugged her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, "I thought you were still in New York."  
  
Anaka hesitated, seeing everyone in the class staring at her.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Anaka whispered to them. She said it in such a mysterious way that the trio grew excited. They had a feeling their 7th year fun was about to begin.   
  
"Well. If it isn't the werewolves brat," sneered a voice. Hermione moved aside to let Anaka see who had spoken.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Anaka spat, "why am I not surprised to hear you voice the first insult towards me."  
  
"You shouldn't be," Draco said narrowing his eyes at her, "You won't last one day here Lupin. I'll make sure of that."  
  
The two glared at each other.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. No one cares about what you think," Harry snapped.  
  
"Ana! What are ye doing ere?!" Hagrid cried. He crossed the space between them in three strides and scooped Ana in his arms.   
  
"Its nice to see you too Hagrid. I brought Sunfire so you could check him out. I want to make sure he's still healthy."  
  
"I'll be sure to look at him after class," Hagrid said picking up the halfway grown kneazle.  
  
"Great," Anaka replied with a smile, "well I have to go unpack. I'll probably be done unpacking by dinner so I will see you then."  
  
Harry and the others quickly said their goodbyes and took their seats again. Hagrid walked to the front of the room, still stroking the kneazle.   
  
"Why don't we talk about kneazle care the rest of the class?" Hagrid suggested happily. The trio looked at each other and smiled.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Leslie fumbled with her new robes. Dumbledore had told her to be sure to be unpacked by dinner. He wanted to announce her as the new professor and have her start class tomorrow. Leslie stared at herself in the mirror knowing she had to be in the Great Hall soon. I look ridiculous, she thought as she tried to fix her robes again. Finally, she gave up. With a sigh, Leslie started towards the Great Hall.   
  
********************************************  
  
As Anaka entered the Great Hall she was overwhelmed by the sounds of chattering students and old memories. Seeing her old friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, Anaka ran to join them. Harry quickly moved over to make room for her. They bombarded her with questions about New York and her search and Anaka was happy to answer. It'd been a long time since she'd talked to anyone close to her own age besides John.   
  
"What about you guys?" she asked once she was done. The three of them grew grim and Anaka frowned, regretting her question. She had heard something bad had happened in England but she didn't remember what.  
  
"It was…eventful," Hermione replied, "Voldemort made a move on Hogsmeade that killed ten first years, five from Hogwarts. It was horrible."  
  
"And we couldn't even stop him," Harry growled glaring at his plate.   
  
"At least George and Fred helped make everyone a little bit happier last year," Ron added quickly, "they played a wicked prank."  
  
Anaka's face brightened.  
  
"George! How is he? What's he up to nowadays?" she asked.   
  
"He's trying to start a business with Fred," Ron started. In between his explanation, he was interrupted by Dumbledore calling everyone's attention.  
  
"We have a special announcement to be made this evening. As you all know, a new class has been started at Hogwarts where you will be able to learn how to defend yourselves without your wands. Today I am happy to announce your Professor has arrived from America. Please welcome Professor Brand."  
  
The Hall stayed silent as Leslie stood up from her seat at the professor's table. She was seated at the end next to Serverus and only the Slytherins had noticed her presence during dinner. She smiled at the students before her as a few people clapped. Once she sat down desert was served.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor," Serverus whispered as they started to eat. Leslie smiled at him. She had a feeling this was going to be an exciting year. 


	5. The New Class

Chapter 5- The New Class  
  
The next day Anaka returned to classes with Harry and the others. She couldn't help but over hear the way people whispered about her and her father but she ignored them. Returning to Hogwarts had been the right choice. Just seeing everyone again practically grown up like her was enough to make her happy. Her father had returned home for a number of reasons he wouldn't mention and John was off to see his parents. The only person she could think of that could have made him go was Dumbledore. Sunfire was staying with Hagrid and Anaka was once again living in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.   
  
During lunch Harry, who was the Gryffindor's quidditch team captain, lent Anaka his broom so she could practice. Professor McGonagoll had welcomed Anaka back on the team as a chaser. Once Anaka was back on a broom, she realized how much she'd missed flying.  
  
After lunch they had their first self defense class with the Slytherins. Leslie was getting used to teaching now that the morning was done, and was eager to teach these young students how to defend themselves. Out of all the students at Hogwarts, Leslie was expecting the best from the 7th and 8th years and couldn't wait to get past the basics to the more complicated moves. Once everyone was settled, Leslie began.  
  
"Welcome to your first self defense class," she started, "I am Professor Brand. As 7th years, I expect you to do extremely well in this class. In this class, I will accept nothing less than your best attempts. Now to begin we'll start with how to disarm an opponent if they are armed and you are not."  
  
The students watched as she picked a volunteer and showed them in slow motion what they would do to disarm an opponent.   
  
"Now," Leslie said once she was finished, "I want two students to do exactly what I just did. Yes, you Mr. Malfoy and hmm….Mr. Weasley."   
  
Ron seemed to go pale for a moment as he got up and followed Malfoy to the front of the class. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance and Anaka frowned. They knew Malfoy wouldn't play by the rules.  
  
"Now Draco you be the one with the wand and Ron you be the one that has to disarm him."  
  
"Can't I defend myself somehow? I just have to let him disarm me? That won't teach him a thing," Draco asked with a glare at Ron. Leslie thought a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid all you can do is dodge for now Malfoy, I don't want any spells performed yet. Alright, if you're both ready…. Begin!" Leslie replied.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and started towards Draco. Draco smirked and started to circle him. Ron turned toward him and then with a cry ran forward. Ron made a grab for his arm but Draco jumped back. Just as Ron was about to try to knock Draco's legs out from under him, Malfoy sidestepped and turned so he was facing Ron's back. Ron swayed trying to get his feet back under him but he had put to much momentum into his attack. Draco laughed as he pushed Ron's back causing him to fall face forward. There was a gasp from the Gryffindor's as he fell to the ground with a thud. The Slytherins cheered and Draco smiled triumphantly as Leslie approached the pair.  
  
"Leslie will have his head for that one," Anaka whispered to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.   
  
"I hope Ron is alright," she whispered back.   
  
Leslie helped Ron up and then turned to Malfoy. Draco gave her an innocent look, which quickly turned to surprise when Leslie smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Well done Draco," she said quietly, "You avoided Ron's moves in ways that will help you later on. It's very good to start out with the right habits that way when I teach you what to do next you won't get mixed up on how to get there. 10 points to Slytherin."  
  
The Slytherins cheering covered up the Gryffindor's groan. Harry frowned at his friends. Poor Ron, he thought looking at his friend. His face was red with either embarrassment or anger.   
  
"As for you Mr. Weasley," Leslie said turning to Ron, "you had the right idea. You just have to learn to execute and keep your balance. Once you learn that I'm sure you'll be quite the disarmer." Ron nodded and hurried back to his seat.  
  
"Well that was bloody embarrassing," he whispered to Harry once he sat down, "once I do get my balance I'll make sure Malfoy loses his."  
  
"Since Ron was not able to disarm Malfoy I'd like to see the roles reversed. Draco will become the one that has to disarm and someone else will have their wand. Any volunteers?" Harry quickly raised his hand. He felt like he owed it to Ron to try to best Draco. Draco's smirk widened as Harry came up next to him.   
  
"All right Potter, let's see if you can avoid Malfoy's moves," Leslie said as she returned to her spot on the side of the room where she could view the two of them. Harry took out his wand.  
  
"On three. One…Two…Three!" she cried.  
  
Harry and Draco started to circle each other. Harry watched his opponent carefully waiting for the slight move in Draco's legs to indicate which way his muscles were getting ready to send him. Suddenly Draco ran straight at him. Harry, surprised, didn't have time to wonder how he didn't see it coming. Quickly he jumped backwards and then to the side, avoiding Draco's outthrust arm which looked like it was meant to punch him instead of grab his arm to disarm him. Harry continued to backup as Draco walked towards him with a glare. Harry finally stopped and stood his ground as Draco approached him. As he expected Draco swung his leg out trying to take his legs out from under him. Harry though jumped quickly to the right only to find himself falling to the floor. The room spun and suddenly he found himself staring at the ceiling. Draco plucked the wand from his hand and grinned.   
  
"Well Potter, I guess I beat you," he sneered. Harry flushed and then realized what must have happened. Draco's first attack was a feint to get him to go where Draco wanted him. Once he was there, Draco was able to set his real plan into motion.   
  
Harry didn't wait for Leslie to help him up. He quickly got to his feet and held out a hand to Malfoy.  
  
"Give me back my wand Malfoy," he replied. Before Draco could make a snotty reply Leslie was beside them. Draco handed Harry back his wand and gave him a friendly smile.   
  
"Nice try Potter," he said nicely. He held out a hand as if he wanted Harry to shake it. Harry forced a smile and took it glancing at Leslie.  
  
"We'll see what happens next time Malfoy," he said quietly, then returned to his seat.   
  
"Well, another 10 points to Slytherin," Leslie announced as Draco sat down, "I am very impressed with your skill Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps we can set something up where we can work one on one sometime. You have a lot of potential."  
  
Harry frowned. The four friends stayed gloomy the rest of the class. Once they were dismissed, they hurried out the room.  
  
"What was that?" Anaka growled.  
  
"He made bloody fools of us both," Ron said with a frown.  
  
"I don't believe Leslie was so nice to him! She should know what he is really like. I'm sure she's met his father," Hermione replied.  
  
"Whatever that was Draco just became Leslie's ideal student. I have a feeling if someone in Gryffindor doesn't get good enough to beat him he could earn enough points for Slytherin to win the House Cup just because of that class!!" said Harry. 


	6. Suspicion

Chapter 6- Suspicion  
  
That night Anaka sat up in her bed, staring out a nearby window. She couldn't understand the way she was feeling. The day had gone great with the exception of the Self-Defense class. Yet Anaka just did not feel right. The girl next to her snored loudly and Anaka lay back on her bed with a sigh. She knew why she didn't want to sleep, that was an easy question to answer. For the past month, Anaka had been having recurring nightmares about her mother. Seeing her die repeatedly with no way to stop it and then having the wolf turn on her. Every night they grew more vivid and she woke up with a horrible pain in her arm.   
  
If only she could talk to someone! Only she couldn't talk to her father about it, he was the cause of her nightmares! Talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione was also out of the question. Even though she was reluctant to admit it she just wasn't as close to them as she had thought she was. She felt like they were barely still friends, things just weren't the same. Too much had happened. She couldn't talk to John, Leslie, or anyone else at Hogwarts. They wouldn't understand! They would tell her to take it easy and comfort her like a little girl. If only George was here, she thought gloomily. He was the only one she felt she could talk to and have him speak to her honestly.   
  
Quietly she climbed out of bed and opened her trunk. Taking out a piece of paper and a quill Anaka started to write. She didn't think about how she would reach George, she just wrote. By the time she was done, Anaka decided to send it to Mrs. Weasly first and ask her to kindly forward it to George.   
  
She returned to her bed and stuck the letter on her dresser. I'll do it in the morning, she resolved and then settled in to sleep, preparing herself for another night of torture.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Leslie was sleeping when a loud thunk awoke her. Naturally, she was out of bed with her glasses on in no time ready for action. The thunk came again and Leslie turned to the window in her room. There on the perch outside was a small barn owl wearing a small pendant around its neck and a letter in its beak. Her heart jumped when she saw it and she quickly opened the window. The owl dropped the letter in her hand. Leslie quickly shut the window as the owl flew away. Slowly she lit a candle on her desk and sat down to open the letter. The seal on the letter was that of the American Ministry. It worried her that they were contacting her so soon. Contrary to the belief of the Ministry of Magic here in England, the American Ministry would not have let Leslie come here without giving her a job to do. She was on an extremely important mission, one she didn't like one bit. Why did she ever agree to work for them when she returned to the States?  
  
Carefully she opened the letter and read the contents. Her stomach lurched. How could they ask her to do this? Of course, she could refuse but what then? Return to the Ministry here? They probably would kindly hire her to work against Voldemort and then fire her when her job was done. The Ministry here was just as devious as the one in America. Weren't all government like organizations?  
  
Leslie reread the letter and then held it to the flame of the candle. It burned quickly to ash that Leslie swept into a garbage pail. Tomorrow was the day she had to start putting everything in motion and her life would become even more difficult. She thought of what could happen if she was caught or if Severus or Remus found out. She was risking many friendships for this job.   
  
"That's what you get for breaking the first rule of a spy," she mumbled bitterly, "Don't get close to any body. Don't create attachments that could get in the way…."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Dumbledore sat in a small waiting room at the Ministry of Magic, looking most unhappy. Sitting to either side of him was Severus Snape and Leslie Brand. At his feet sat a large black dog. This morning their had been an urgent owl from Cornelius Fudge asking to see him and Severus. Only a few minutes later there was another owl from the American Ambassador asking to see Leslie. Dumbledore was not happy that two of his professors were being taking away from their students. Along the way a large black dog had joined them. Dumbledore hadn't had time to ask it why.  
  
A tall blonde wizard approached them and Dumbledore gave him a cold look. The man took a deep breath.  
  
"We're sorry to keep you waiting so long Headmaster Dumbledore," he stuttered.  
  
"I wasn't the only one waiting," he replied coolly.  
  
"Oh, I apologize Professors Snape, Brand," he said glancing at them nervously, "Fudge will see you and Professor Snape now Headmaster. Mr. Diqui will still be a few minutes I'm afraid Professor Brand.  
  
Leslie smiled at the man.   
  
"That's alright, I'll wait here," she replied. She watched Dumbledore and Severus follow the man into an office. The black dog started after them and then stopped. He came back to Leslie and looked up at her.  
  
"It's alright super dog, I don't expect you to keep me company," she said quietly. The dog growled slightly and then headed towards the office Dumbledore and Snape had entered.   
  
Leslie was left waiting a few minutes before the tall secretary returned.  
  
"Mr. Diqui will see you now," he said.  
  
Leslie nodded and followed him to another office a few doors down from the one the others had entered. Once inside with the door closed Diqui smiled grimly at her and started talking.  
  
"I think you like this idea of the American's as much as I do," he whispered. Leslie sat in a chair and moved close to the desk he was sitting behind.  
  
"Tom, how can we go through with this?" she asked.  
  
"How can we not?" he retorted, "I know this is bad. Believe me the last thing I want to do is betray the people I've been working with for three years. However, the A.M.M thinks the E.M.M is hiding something. So I looked."  
  
"And?" Leslie asked anxiously. Tom handed her two folders filled with papers.  
  
"You might want to read these. The Ministry isn't in as bad a shape as they want us to think. However, they're also in a much worse situation then we thought. I wrote a small proposition I'd like you to read and send to the A.M.M. If you agree with it I'd appreciate it if you'd write to them yourself."  
  
"I'll take a look," she murmured stuffing the folders in her coat, "now can you point me in the direction of room 360?"  
  
Diqui turned pale.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you Tom."  
  
"But…that's where Fudge keeps his things. It's under some tough spells to unlock. It'll take you ages!"  
  
"Not if you have the key," Leslie replied with a half smile. Tom nodded and stood.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Leslie followed him out of the room. She couldn't help but notice the black dog that was lazily walking in the opposite direction as them. She knew she should have told Tom that the dog might have overheard but then she'd have to reveal who he was and the whole thing would be a big mess. I'll deal with him later, Leslie thought as they reached the room.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Anaka was only listening partly to what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about during breakfast. She was starting to rethink sending her letter to George. What if he had a job now? Would he want to be bothered with her? She was too preoccupied to notice a certain owl swoop down in front of her. When it landed on her food with a loud shriek it had her full attention. She glanced at the familiar owl and smiled. Anaka stroked it gently and it made a pleased noise.  
  
"That doesn't look like your owl," Ron said with a confused look.  
  
The owl turned to him and snatched a piece of bread off his plate.  
  
"Hey!" Ron cried. Anaka laughed.  
  
"Dear, play nice or else," she teased. The owl flew to the floor and the other students gasped as the owl changed to a handsome young man with a familiar face.  
  
"Or else what?" he laughed. Anaka jumped from her seat and hugged him. Ron glowered unconsciously at the scene. Only when he noticed Hermione eyeing him did he realize what he was doing and stop.   
  
"Old habit," he muttered. Together Anaka and John sat down forcing Ron further down the bench.  
  
"You owe me a piece of bread Muffin Man," Ron growled. John smiled at him.  
  
"I missed you to Ronald Weasly," he replied.  
  
"What are you doing here John?" Anaka asked.  
  
"I couldn't stand another minute without you," he said smoothly.  
  
"Well how are you? How did you like New York?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, anything new about Abaron? Have you spoken to your parents?" Hermione pressed.  
  
John frowned at the last question but then regained his composure with a bright smile.  
  
"I doubt I'll be able to tell you everything now but we can finish during lunch," he started.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"I know you're upset Severus but we cannot ignore what Sirius overheard," Dumbledore said calmly. Severus on the other hand was finding it very hard to remain calm. Sirius sat smugly in the chair next to him. God if I could just kill him, Severus thought murderously.   
  
"It's true. Leslie is working as a spy against us! She's with the American Ministry now and they don't trust us so they sent their lovely little Leslie to spy on us," Sirius sneered.  
  
"I don't believe it and there's nothing you can say that will make me!" Severus snapped. Dumbledore stared at them both in silence.  
  
"If it's true," Dumbledore started. Severus was about to protest but Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"If it's true that doesn't mean Leslie's an enemy. She's following orders. It's not her fault. Anyway, who says the A.M.M is wrong to be suspicious? After all they're in a tough situation with everything going on in the world and now with Voldemort acting up they have to wonder what we're doing."  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Nothing," his gaze rested on the both of them for a minute, "for now. Don't try to confront Leslie. I don't want you telling anyone about this. Not even Remus."  
  
His gaze rested on Sirius who shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"You can both go," Dumbledore sighed. Severus stood quickly and stalked out of the room. As much as Sirius wanted to rub this in Snape's face he held himself back. He had known all along that Leslie was bad news and even though he knew Dumbledore thought it was better to keep this from Remus he didn't agree. The sooner he got over her the better. 


	7. Old Friends, New Confrontations

Chapter 7- Old Friends, New Confrontations  
  
"Considering it was the first time I had spoken to them in a year I think it went rather well," John said casually.  
  
  
  
Anaka and John were sitting in the quarters he had been given upon his arrival. They had met up at dinner and then went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the library to finish homework. Anaka had finished the homework quickly and left with John so they could talk privately. Thinking about it now made Anaka feel guilty. She should have stayed and helped the others finish especially Neville, who they had met in the library. He was having trouble with the Herbology essay. She remembered the looks they had given her when she and John had left so quickly. Confused yet understanding. It was just because I have to talk to John, she thought stubbornly. However, Anaka could not forget that since her discovery of her deteriorating friendships she had been quite uncomfortable around the others.  
  
"If getting into a fight with your father means everything went well," Anaka added. John gave her a tired look.  
  
"If only you had been there. You would have kept me from saying such stupid things."  
  
"Well, did they at least say they would write to you with an answer?" Anaka asked.  
  
"They already wrote me," he replied, "I received a letter this afternoon from mom. She said they sent out letters to all the other Zekan families so we should expect them in about a week. As for my parents, they will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Anaka asked in surprise, "They're coming so soon?"  
  
"They don't waste time my parents," John said with a smirk, "anyway I think its perfect. Tomorrow there will not be any classes and everyone will be at Hogsmeade. There won't be anyone around to notice them arrive."  
  
"So I guess I'm not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Anaka asked with a half smile. John shrugged.  
  
"I'd understand if you wanted to go. My parents could be a handful."  
  
Anaka laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't leave you to deal with them alone," she replied walking over to him and sitting on his lap. John smiled at her and in that moment Anaka remembered all the reasons why she loved him.  
  
"That's why I love you Lupin, loyal to the last," he said quietly. He stroked her cheek gently. Anaka leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"I should go," she giggled when they drew apart.  
  
"Must you?" John groaned.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay it wouldn't be worth it. My father would kill you."  
  
"He'd never know," John said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Don't you know my father yet?" Anaka laughed, "He has spies everywhere."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood to leave.  
  
"Goodnight Muffin Man," she called playfully before shutting the door behind her.  
  
John sighed and touched the cheek she had kissed.  
  
"One of these days…" he murmured wistfully.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
It was bright and early when everyone prepared to leave for Hogsmeade. Anaka watched with mixed feelings. Part of her wanted to join the carefree excitement but the other was glad she was staying behind. Though many of the students were happy about the coming trip, others seemed uneasy. Anaka knew they were nervous or worried that they might be attacked like last year. Dumbledore must really trust the professor's he's sending as escorts, she thought. Most of the staff was going including Professor McGonagoll. The only ones staying behind seemed to be Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and Gangly, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Unlike the usual tradition, it seemed like the new professor was quite normal but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Hermione asked as they left the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Nah, I should be with John when his parents get here," Anaka replied.  
  
"What a great girlfriend," Hermione said with a smile. Anaka nodded and smiled back.   
  
Once everyone was gone, Anaka and John walked to the front of Hogwarts. They were only left waiting a few minutes. Soon they could see a carriage approaching.  
  
"When your parents tell you when they'll be here they stick to it," Anaka said, checking the time.  
  
"That's them," John sighed.  
  
They stood together in front of the main entrance until the carriage stopped in front of them. The door opened and out jumped a middle aged women carrying a cage.  
  
"Johnny!!" Alania Miffugan cried seeing her son. They hugged briefly and then parted.  
  
"Oh Ana!" Alania cried turning to the young girl, "You've grown so much! Oh, come here! You are practically family!"  
  
Anaka smiled uneasily as the older women hugged her tightly.  
  
"It's good to see you again Mrs. Miffugan," she replied. When they were done greeting each other, John stared at the cage his mother carried.  
  
"Mom," he said slowly, "why is dad in that cage?" Anaka looked at the bird in surprise, remembering suddenly that his parents were also Animagus. Inside the cage was a falcon that did not look happy. It shrieked and ruffled its feathers loudly.  
  
"Richard Miffugan you stop that," his wife scolded while shaking the cage roughly. Anaka gasped at the violent act.  
  
"Why is he in a cage?" she asked. John continued to stare at the cage. His face grew paler by the minute.  
  
"Well he didn't want to come dear so I had to force him. He got so mad he transformed and would have flown away if I hadn't knocked him out," Alania replied.  
  
"Knocked him out?" John said breathlessly. Alania gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"It must have been a lonely trip then coming here," Anaka said quickly changing the subject, "with only an angry falcon for company."  
  
Alania turned to her with a bright smile.  
  
"Actually," she started slowly, "we met someone along the way who was also on his way to Hogwarts. So we decided to travel together since he seemed to be by himself."  
  
"Who was it?" John asked.  
  
"Why me of course," a cheery voice spoke from the carriage.   
  
"Dad!" Anaka cried as her father exited the carriage.  
  
"It's good to see you too," he laughed.   
  
"But why have you come?" Anaka asked after hugging her father.   
  
"I wanted to see you," he answered, "and I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind the help of another wizard."   
  
After a few more minutes of talking the group separated, John escorting his parents to their apartment and Anaka escorting her father to his. There was a strange silence between father and daughter as they walked down the hallways. Finally Remus spoke.  
  
"Have you seen Sirius around lately?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Sirius?" Anaka asked, giving her father a confused look.  
  
"Yes, I received a letter from him this morning. To tell you the truth I was going to wait a few days before coming here but he made it sound as if he needed to talk to me urgently."  
  
"Well if he's here he hasn't talked to me or Harry," she replied. Remus nodded and soon they stopped in front of a familiar door.  
  
"Same place as last time," Remus stated with a smile. Anaka handed him a key and he unlocked the door. Waiting inside was a large black dog. He barked happily as they entered. Remus turned to his daughter.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later," he said kissing her on the forehead, "I think Sirius and I need to talk privately." Anaka nodded and quickly left the room.  
  
"So," Remus sighed putting down his bags, "what was so urgent that you needed to speak to me right away?"  
  
Remus waited patiently as Sirius transformed. When he was done Sirius looked at his friend grimly, preparing himself for what was to come.   
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" he asked. Remus frowned and sat next to his friend on the couch. Sirius took a deep breath and then started to speak.  
  
"Before I tell you this I want you to know I wouldn't be telling you unless I was sure I was right," he paused, "it's about Leslie. We were at the Ministry of Magic and…well…I over heard her talking to the American Ambassador…they were planning to steal documents from the Ministry. She's spying on us Remus. That's why she came back to England, on business."  
  
Remus stared at his friend. After a few minutes, he blinked, trying to register what Sirius had just said. Leslie was working against them? How could that be? He shook his head.  
  
"You heard wrong," Remus stuttered, "Leslie came back because of the job…and…" His voice trailed off. Leslie was one of the reasons why he had come to Hogwarts. He had thought she had come back because of him too.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said softly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick glance and then Remus was heading towards the door, leaving Sirius transforming behind him.   
  
Remus opened the door and let out a small cry as a figure tackled him. It did not take long for him to overpower the figure. Over the sound of Sirius barking was someone's familiar giggle.   
  
"Remus Lupin we have to stop meeting like this," the voice laughed. Remus blushed when he realized the figure under him was Leslie. Her long hair covered her face and Remus smiled as he gently brushed it away. She seemed to be blushing as much as him.   
  
"This scene seems familiar," he said quietly.   
  
"Yeah," she answered. Leslie quickly took his face in her hands and kissed him. Remus stiffened but then closed his eyes and felt as if his worries were melting away. Only when there was a loud bark and fierce growl did the couple separate. Remus quickly helped Leslie stand and they looked at each other's blushing faces.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked, smiling brightly. Leslie smiled weakly in return.  
  
"I've had one heck of a week," she replied. Remembering Sirius, Remus quickly closed the door.  
  
"Why it's Super dog," Leslie cried as a dog suddenly appeared growling beside her. Leslie watched Sirius change to an unhappy human form.  
  
"Well wasn't that sweet," he sneered.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Leslie growled. Remus stayed silently by the door. Leslie gave him a questioning look.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked slowly.  
  
"What? Did my being here ruin your plan of getting to Remus?" Sirius spat.  
  
  
  
"What?" Leslie cried.  
  
  
  
"Oh I know all about you working as a spy for the American Ministry. Did they tell you to steal a bunch of stuff from the Ministry and get information on all the professor's here too? What do they want to know about Remus? Something so personal they told you to get real close to him and…"  
  
"Stop it!" Remus interrupted fiercely. Leslie had gone pale and was glaring at Sirius. She clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"You…you eavesdropped on me at the Ministry," she whispered in a dangerous voice, "and you…you've been telling people your lies?"  
  
"Lies? It's the truth!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Is it Leslie?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"No!" Leslie cried, "I mean, not entirely…I mean the A.M.M…and…everything going on…." She glared at Sirius.  
  
"Who have you been telling these lies too?"  
  
"We're the only ones who know besides Severus and Dumbledore."  
  
"They think I've betrayed them too?" Leslie mumbled her eyes wide.  
  
"Betrayed? Yes that's the word I've been looking for," Sirius said evilly.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Leslie was surprised by Sirius's straightforwardness. She had expected a private confrontation with him, nothing like this. She never thought he would go ahead and tell everyone, especially Remus. How could he know for sure that he was right? Does he hate me that much? Leslie thought in despair. There was a brief silence which Leslie took advantage of. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. Then she faced Sirius.  
  
"You want to know what my mission from the A.M.M. was? It was to find out what the Ministry of Magic here has been hiding. You'd be surprised what Fudge knows," she said dryly, "for the past year I've been tracking wizards that have been smuggling magical weapons to muggles. When we asked the E.M.M about it they said they didn't know anything and cut off some of our European sources. The documents I took from the Ministry prove they know what's going on. They've been memory wiping muggles by the thousands around the world because something big is happening. Muggles are getting their hands on things they shouldn't even know about. The fact that Voldemort is preparing for an all out assault on the Ministry isn't helping. You should see the number of agents Fudge is losing. A lot of good people are dying," she paused, "The American Ambassador and I wrote a proposition to the A.M.M stating we think they need to make an alliance with the E.M.M, a real alliance. Where we share information and can help each other when needed. That's what's been happening Sirius Black, you stuck up ignoramus. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."  
  
Remus watched as Leslie stormed past him and out the door. He cringed as the door closed with a bang. Sirius cleared his throat and collapsed on the sofa, not wanting to seem stunned by Leslie's small speech.  
  
"At least now we know what's going on," he grumbled. Remus shook his head and sat next to his friend.  
  
"Sirius you never learn," he scolded, "I have nerve enough to throw you out for what just happened. That was the most senseless fight I'd ever seen. It's not our business what Leslie does. Why should you care?"  
  
"Not our business? Did you hear her just now? I was right Remus! She did steal from the Ministry! She admitted it!"  
  
"She was following orders," Remus replied coldly.  
  
"Exactly. It is obvious Leslie did not like the order or agree with it but she still followed it. What if they ordered her to do something else? Something worse? She may not like it but she would do it wouldn't she? Leslie is a nice little spy like that. Tell her what to do and she does it like a mindless drone!" Sirius snapped.   
  
Remus glared at Sirius. As much as he hated Sirius's remarks, he couldn't help but see some truth in them. Leslie had followed the order even though she didn't like it. It was an uneasy thought.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to keep the others waiting for lunch," he mumbled. Sirius nodded and followed his friend out the door.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
When everyone arrived at lunch except Leslie Severus knew something had happened. He could tell by the looks on Sirius' and Remus' faces. What did they do now? Severus thought as they started to eat.  
  
"Did you see the papers this morning?" Gangly piped in, "Strange how easily someone was able to break into the Ministry."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore replied slowly, "strange indeed. And the culprit only stole one document from Fudge's personal things."  
  
"But two others were taken from the Foreign Affairs section. I wonder what the theif will do with the information?" Gangly added. The three others at the table kept silent. The words stung Remus. It made Leslie sound like an agent of Voldemort.  
  
"Horrible business," Hagrid muttered, "think they'll catch 'em?"  
  
"Hopefully they will," Sirius grumbled. Severus glared at him. It was a shame that all the professors at Hogwarts kept Sirius's location a secret. It surprised him seeing how everyone believed he was innocent.  
  
"Maybe," Dumbledore started, "but that doesn't concern us."  
  
With that statement the line of conversation changed. Gangly went on to speak about the other headlines and Severus couldn't help but wish someone would shut him up. Once the middle aged professor started on a subject he went on for ages. Severus found himself hoping something would be wrong with this Defense Against the Dark Arts professor so they could get rid of him. When they were finished and were getting up to leave Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I'd like to speak with Sirius, Remus, and Severus if you don't have anywhere important to go," he said quietly. Hagrid and Gangly exchanged a look and quickly left the room. The other three stayed where they were.  
  
"I think you know what this is about," Dumbledore stated. Severus took advantage of the pause and glared at Sirius.  
  
"You told him didn't you," he growled, pointing at Remus. Remus kept his face expressionless.  
  
"He has a right to know," Sirius snapped. Then he turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry Dumbledore but I had to tell him."  
  
The Headmaster looked at them with a face as expressionless as Remus's. Remus couldn't help but feel as if they were students sent to the Headmaster for pulling some prank. It was a familiar feeling.  
  
"Let's find Professor Brand and talk to her about it," Dumbledore replied. The three professors followed him out the door.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Leslie was lying on her couch when they knocked on her door. She continued to stare at the ceiling. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to think. Her stomach growled hungrily but she ignored it. Again someone knocked, louder this time. Leslie turned a sour gaze on the door.  
  
"Go away before I decide to turn you into a ferret," she yelled. There was a brief silence and then a voice called through the door.  
  
"I don't think that's the right way to greet your employer."  
  
Leslie almost fell off the couch when she recognized the voice. Blushing she quickly ran to the door and opened it. Outside she found Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, and Sirius. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"I hope we're not intruding. Can we come in?" he asked.   
  
"Of course," Leslie stammered.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked when they were all inside.   
  
"No thank you, we just ate," Dumbledore replied, "You weren't there so we were just wondering if you are all right. Have you eaten anything?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Leslie answered firmly, "What's this really about?"  
  
"It's about you being a traitor," Sirius spat.  
  
"Shut up Black before I make you," Severus snarled.   
  
"I just wanted you to know that I will have to go to the Ministry with what I know," Dumbledore said softly. Leslie paled slightly and the room hushed.  
  
"Go to the Ministry?" she whispered in disbelief. The triumphant smile that spread on Sirius's face only made her disbelief turn to anger.  
  
"You can't do that," Remus said sternly. Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow as he turned to face him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"She was only following orders," Remus replied.  
  
"It's not her fault," Severus added. Then Remus told Dumbledore everything Leslie had told them before. She listened to them silently. When Remus finished Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well now that you've cleared everything up Remus I see that you were right," he turned to Leslie with twinkling eyes and she smiled weakly back at him. He never meant to turn me in, she mused, so why the meeting?  
  
"But you could get in trouble for not handing her in Dumbledore!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Would it be worse than if they knew I was keeping your location secret?" Dumbledore replied. Sirius blinked in surprise and stayed silent.  
  
"I'm sorry we wasted your time," Dumbledore said with a nod of farewell to Leslie. The others watched him go.  
  
"But she should be in jail!" Sirius cried, finding his voice.  
  
"So should you," Severus snapped.  
  
"I think you should all go," said Leslie, "I've had enough excitement for one day."  
  
Sirius quickly stormed out of the room leaving Remus and Severus in the room. Leslie grinned at them.  
  
"I promise I'll talk to you later," she said, "thanks for believing I'm not a traitor." They nodded and started to leave. When Severus exited the room and realized Remus had stayed behind he wasn't happy. However he wasn't about to cause more trouble for Leslie tonight, so he left. Remus paused next to Leslie and their eyes met.  
  
"I owe you an apology," Remus said softly. Leslie gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I should have stood up for you before, in front of Sirius. I never should have let him go on like that, saying you betrayed us and all. I'm sorry."  
  
Leslie felt as if she wanted to cry and yet she also felt extremely happy. Remus was like no one she had ever met before.  
  
"I think I know how you can make it up to me," Leslie said slyly, "Since I missed lunch, take me out to dinner. You'll be paying of course." Remus laughed.  
  
"Why not?" he replied, "I'll see you at six." Leslie watched him go in disbelief. Who would have thought such a bad week could have ended so well? 


	8. History Repeats Itself

Chapter 8- History Repeats Itself  
  
John helped his mother settle in once he showed her their temporary quarters. Throughout the unpacking, his father would not shut up. As hard as he tried John could not block out his father's loud shrieks. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Can't we let him out of that blasted cage mother?" he cried, slamming a draw he had just packed with clothes shut.  
  
Alania looked up at her son. She had been unpacking the last few utensils she had brought for their small kitchen.  
  
"As long as he promises not to start anything," she answered.  
  
John watched as she locked gazes with the falcon, who grew silent. Both looks were equally fierce. After a few minutes the falcon squawked in acceptance and Alania nodded.  
  
"Alright, let him out," she stated.  
  
John walked to the cage and opened it. The falcon quickly flew to the ground and changed into the form John knew best. Richard Miffugan stretched with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Alania Miffugan, I never thought you would do such a thing to your husband," he growled, turning to his wife.  
  
"Well I didn't think my husband would ever be such a pain in the ass," she replied sweetly.  
  
Rich stared at her a moment and then burst into laughter. John cleared his throat. His father turned to him uneasily.  
  
"Eh, hello Johnny," Rich said reluctantly.   
  
"Oh talk to your son you big sissy," Alania scolded. Rich smiled at his wife's tone.   
  
"I'm sorry son," he started, "it's just that when you came back I thought you'd come to us because you missed us. Not because Dumbledore asked you to invite us to Hogwarts. I was just angry that's all."  
  
"I'm…sorry dad," John mumbled.   
  
He looked away from his father, knowing this was not what his father had wanted to hear. Well what does he expect! John thought angrily, I should just forgive him and my mother for lying to me my whole life?! but that still wasn't true. It seemed he was getting along better with his mother every time they talked but when his father was in the room John didn't want to speak a word. Maybe it was the fact that his father was the one who experimented on him to find his Zekan form.   
  
"Now that you two are finally speaking to each other, I say it's time for an old fashion family dinner!" exclaimed Alania. John nodded and Rich took a deep breath.  
  
"Well then, what can we do to help you my dear?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry watched Ron and Hermione walking together slightly in front of him. It seemed like a day out of Hogwarts and away from the troubles of the world had done them some good. Though they had argued with him, Harry had insisted on giving them a little distance so that they could be alone together. It just seemed right.   
  
Harry watched the other 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th year Gryffindors around him. Professor McGonagol was escorting their group around Hogsmeade and despite the events of the previous year, everything was going great. They were not aloud to go off on their own of course but their escort would tell them which stores they could go to and after about an hour they would meet in a designated place. Then go off and visit another few stores. The stores were always close together and it seemed that whenever they entered them everyone else had to leave. The students of Hogwarts were being isolated from the other visitors at Hogsmeade but that was fine with them.   
  
"Hey Harry, want to join us for a butterbeer?" Hermione asked turning around. Harry looked at the three stores McGonagol had said they could enter. It looked as if everyone was going into get a butterbeer, but Harry just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"No thanks," he replied, "I think I'll see if I can pick up a treat for Hedwig."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her to follow the crowd.   
  
Harry turned toward the small shop next door and walked in. The shop was small but carried a variety of objects. It was a fairly new store that had just opened last year. Harry remembered visiting this shop last year just before the attack….   
  
His eyes darkened as he remembered. He should have been able to do something. Why hadn't he been able to stop Voldemort? All those first years….  
  
"Can I help you lad?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Harry shook his head and looked at the small shopkeeper. A small middle aged women with glasses and graying black hair.   
  
"No, thank you. I'm just looking," he answered. The women nodded and wandered away.   
  
Harry looked over the shelves and eventually found the treat he was looking for. It was the special flavored owl food Hedwig loved most. He reached into his pocket to get some money when his hand brushed against something wooden. Harry ignored it and took out a few coins. Of course he knew what the small wooden object was. It was from his encounter in the Cavern of Contemplation. He had the small gold key somewhere in there too.   
  
He quickly paid for the food and then decided to join Hermione and Ron for that butterbeer. He couldn't let the events of last year ruin his trips to Hogsmeade. He opened the door to leave and was greeted with a blast of hot air so strong it threw him backwards and onto the floor.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Leslie was surprised when Remus offered to take her to Hogsmeade for dinner but she was not about to say no. It would be nice getting away from Hogwarts. They found a nice little restaurant with excellent service and were soon eating. Leslie felt as if everything she had been worrying about just flew away as she talked to Remus.  
  
Their conversation stuck to what they had been up to in the past year and how Anaka was doing. By desert they were talking about meaningless things like the weather and Remus noticed Leslie growing nervous. He had to admit he was also starting to grow a bit uncomfortable. He knew there was something they should at least be discussing but neither of them had been so brave as to mention it. Remus felt like he was a teenager trying to get up the nerve to ask a girl to go steady. But that was silly. He should not feel nervous at all. When Leslie was here last time though I knew she felt the same way about me, Remus thought nervously, what if that changed?   
  
Remus looked over at Leslie who was babbling on about her kitten, Pippin, and how she was wondering how he was doing with her sister. He smiled as she continued. She looked great.   
  
Leslie caught him staring at her and blushed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Remus blinked and looked away. Here was his chance.  
  
  
  
"Leslie," Remus started, "I think we need to talk…" Leslie stiffened slightly but waited for him to continue. Remus took a deep breath.  
  
"I have feelings for you Leslie, I think it's obvious how much I like you," the words tumbled out of his mouth, "I just think that…well…if you feel the same way…."  
  
"Of course I do," Leslie said quickly. There was a brief silence as they looked at each other.  
  
"I like you a lot Remus," Leslie said softly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he replied with a smile, "then…I just think we should talk about um where our relationship is heading…"  
  
Though Remus was talking seriously, Leslie could not hold back a tender laugh.   
  
"I feel like we are two teenagers trying to tell our crushes how much we like them," she laughed. Remus chuckled.   
  
"I suppose it does seem that way," he replied. Leslie's smile broadened and she gently touched his hand.   
  
"Remus Lupin if you're asking me to go steady my answer is yes," she said happily. Remus squeezed her hand and leaned forward to kiss her. As their lips touched, there was a large explosion, throwing them both to the ground.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
John was surprised by how well dinner was going. Anaka was also enjoying herself. The Miffugans still fascinated her. They were so different from anyone she had ever met. As they were discussing the arrival of the other Zekan families, the door burst open. Hagrid entered breathing hard, as if he had been running.  
  
"Sorry to bust in on yer dinner but we have to go. Hogsmeade is being attacked!"  
  
Rich and Alania were up in an instant. John and Anaka followed.   
  
"Dumbledore wants you two to stay here," Hagrid said, eyeing John and Anaka, "we're going to send back the students as soon as we can. It'd be a big help if you were here to help everyone get to their common rooms," he turned toward the others, "Alania, Rich, if you will come with me."  
  
The couple nodded gravely and quickly followed Hagrid out of the room.  
  
"Not again," Anaka whispered painfully. She thought of all the people she knew that were at Hogsmeade and her stomach churned. John put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on," he said quietly.  
  
Together they walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts towards the entrance.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Remus struggled to sit up. The windows in the front of the restaurant had shattered and nearly everyone had been thrown to the floor. The staff of the restaurant were trying to help the elderly people stand as others ran outside to see what was going on. Remus looked across from him to see Leslie also struggling to sit up. He crawled over to her and together they helped each other stand.   
  
"I thought their might be fireworks but who would have thought we would cause all of Hogsmeade to explode!" he cried over the shrieks of the costumers. Leslie smiled slightly at Remus. What a thing for him to say at a time like this!   
  
Suddenly screams filled the air. They both turned to see what was causing the commotion. The staff that had left the restaurant to see what was going on were falling to the ground. Remus shuddered when he realized they were dead. The rest of the staff quickly closed the doors and started ushering everyone towards the back door.  
  
"I'll give you one guess as to what's going on," Leslie yelled. Remus grinned.  
  
"I think Voldemort's come out to play," he replied.   
  
Leslie nodded and started to walk towards the front of the restaurant. Remus followed. He could tell by the way she was walking and from the way she was looking around that she had instantly changed into her job mode. From here on it would be all business. Remus frowned and took out his wand. Leslie did the same. As they reached the front, the door was thrown open and two Death Eaters entered.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Harry's head throbbed as he opened his eyes. He was on the floor in that small shop. The front of the store was a wreck. Small fires were burning everywhere. The flames were tinged green telling Harry that was no regular explosion. He looked around for the shopkeeper but she was nowhere in sight. Hoping she had run away Harry slowly stood. On shaky legs he walked towards the front of the shop. He could hear screaming coming from outside. Then there was a blast of spells and the thudding sound of bodies dropping to the ground. Harry's eyes narrowed as he took out his wand. He knew what was happening and he was not about to let last year repeat itself.   
  
He walked out into the small street. He could see the tall robed figures of two professors standing in front of him. The clothed forms of crumbled Death Eaters at their feet. Currently they were battling two others in front of them. Harry walked away from them. He thought he heard someone yell his name but he ignored it. His mind was trained on one thought. Finding Voldemort.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ron woke up to find Hermione kneeing next to him. She let a smile creep on her face as he groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
"You scared me there carrot head," Hermione teased as she helped him stand. Ron glanced around him. He could see the Prefects trying to usher the other Hogwart's children out the back. When he looked at the front his heart almost stopped.   
  
"Hermione, where's Harry?" he cried.   
  
"I don't know," she replied following his gaze. Her eyes widened as three robed figures stepped out of the smoke towards them.   
  
Hermione gasped as the Death Eaters came at them with raised wands. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed them and pushed them towards the back.  
  
"Get the young ones out of here!" one of the 8th year Gryffindors screamed. The other stared at the Death Eaters.   
  
"Come on, we can distract them from up there," the other urged, " we have to go now so the others can get out!" The other 8th year nodded.   
  
"While us 8th years distract them you help the others get out!" he cried and then they were gone. Hermione hurried towards the back. Ron lingered where he was, staring at the front. He thought he saw someone walk by the entrance. The figure looked about Harry's size.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed, "Harry in here!"  
  
But the figure did not even hesitate. Soon it was gone. An uneasy feeling ran through him as he turned towards the back. His only relief was when he saw Ginny leave through the back. Then he joined Hermione with helping the 5th years, 6th years, and other 7th years exit the building. The adults must have already left for they were nowhere in sight. Ron concentrated on getting everyone out the back so he did not have to think about the thudding sounds behind him or who was dying so they could escape. 


	9. Evil Plans

Chapter 9- Evil Plans  
  
Voldemort watched the teenage boy walking through the smoke and fire. The boy's mind was concentrating so hard on his goal that he did not notice the three Death Eaters flanking him.  
"Come to me Potter," Voldemort whispered, "come and face me…"  
**********************************************************  
The Death Eaters seemed shocked to see Leslie and Remus standing in front of them, wands at the ready. In no time they were out cold.   
"Well that was easy," Leslie said cheerfully as she stepped over the bodies to get outside. Remus nodded and followed her out.   
The sight that greeted them was far from pleasant. The happy streets and tiny shops were in ruins. Fires burned here and there while glass covered the ground. The space outside the restaurant was relatively quiet. Staying close to the shadows of the buildings and with the help of the smoke, Remus and Leslie made there way through Hogsmeade. Screams that had once sounded far off were suddenly much closer and as they turned a corner, they found themselves in the midst of a battlefield. Death Eaters were everywhere and facing them were the professors of Hogwarts with Dumbledore at the head. Remus also noticed the Miffugans but for some reason they weren't in their Zekan forms. Leslie noticed this as well.  
"They could take out every Death Eater here," she mumbled fiercely, "What do they think they're doing?"  
"Come on," Remus replied. Carefully they edged their way towards the Hogwarts staff.   
As they reached the line of professors, a breathless Hagrid, clutching his pink umbrella, greeted them.   
"Well am I glad to see you two," he cried. He looked over to where Dumbledore had just knocked out three Death Eaters.  
"Headmaster! Two down, one to go!" Hagrid screamed. Dumbledore nodded and started to walk towards an injured Professor Sprout.  
"Hagrid, what do you mean one to go?" Remus asked.  
"We've been trying to find everyone that had been at Hogsmeade before the attacks," his eyes started to water, "all the professors have been accounted for…and all of the students… though some of them were…. dead…" he choked, "except one, we can't find Harry."  
Suddenly there was a loud cry from behind them. They turned to see a bunch of Aurors running towards them.  
"Ah," Hagrid said with a grin, "the reinforcements."  
Leslie took in the battle around her. The Death Eaters, seeing the crowd of Aurors approaching, were retreating. A loud cheer of triumph followed.  
"Why attack Hogsmeade?" she mused, "There aren't enough Death Eaters to over power all the professors here and now with the people the Ministry sent…"  
"There's Harry," Remus added quietly. Hagrid nodded.   
"Come on," he said eagerly, "let's talk to Dumbledore. Maybe we can start searching for him."  
**********************************************************  
Peter Petigrew watched Harry Potter walk closer to where they were hiding. Voldemort had decided on running things from one of the shops on the edge of Hogsmeade. So that was the first place they had attacked. Peter was glad he had not been there when the Death Eaters had to "empty" the place out. The shop seemed like it would be relatively popular.   
"Look at him," one of the Death Eaters grunted, "he doesn't even realize he's walking into a trap."  
"When one is out for revenge it's hard to think clearly," another answered, "unless you are someone as wise and powerful as you my lord."  
Voldemort nodded absently. Peter shifted nervously. Another Death Eater entered unnoticed and whispered something to the last Death Eater that had spoken. He nodded and they both approached Voldemort, throwing back their hoods. Peter seemed to shrink as he stiffly took a few steps away from Voldemort and the Death Eater's walking towards them. The Death Eater that had entered was Severus Snape and the other Death Eater was Lucius Malfoy. The other Death Eater left with a gesture from Malfoy.  
"My lord," Lucius said, clearing his throat, "Severus has brought news."  
Voldemort turned on them with a scowl.  
"Well?" he growled. Severus paled.  
"The Ministry has sent a force of Aurors as reinforcements for the Hogwarts staff."  
"Have we killed any of them yet?" Voldemort asked angrily.  
"No, however…"  
"How many Death Eaters have we lost?" Voldemort interrupted. Snape hesitated.  
"Twelve so far," Voldemort took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. He could not afford to kill any more Death Eaters. Then he remembered Severus's "however". He turned toward him.  
"However?" Voldemort pressed.  
"There was a small struggle when the Death Eaters went to take the shop where most of the Gryffindor students were. Harry Potter was not among them we are sure. However, while the students escaped out the back, a group of 8th years took it upon themselves to hold back the Death Eaters. There were only three Death Eaters and many more students. They were able to kill two students and injure one more before being incapacitated."  
Voldemort nodded approvingly, his gaze returning to the young boy walking towards them. Severus noticed Harry for the first time. His mind raced.  
"Lord Voldemort, our Death Eaters are retreating, the Ministry's forces are sweeping Hogsmeade. We should go now."  
Before he could finish, cries in the glum interrupted him. They saw Harry turn and soon he was enveloped in a series of hugs and scolds. The crowd around him consisted of Sirius, Hagrid, Remus, Leslie, and Dumbledore.  
Voldemort growled in rage. Harry had stopped walking and was smiling weakly at his friends, while reassuring them that he was all right. Dumbledore seemed to turn and look right at them. Voldemort hissed and took a step back. His mind mesmerizing all the people surrounding Harry.  
"Go to them Severus," Voldemort hissed, "tell them you found nothing here. You two follow me."  
With that Voldemort, Peter and Lucius left out the back.  
***********************************************************  
Harry stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back in bed. He could not sleep. Not with the soft sobbing surrounding him and not with the memories of that night haunting him. Two more students'…. dead, all because Voldemort wanted him. Harry bit his lip fighting back the tears he felt coming. He knew those 8th years just like all the other Gryffindors.   
Harry turned over on his side and squeezed his eyes shut. He had come so close. He knew Voldemort had been waiting for him. If only Sirius and the others had not found him. Maybe if Voldemort killed him Hogwarts would be safer. Harry felt a tear roll down his check. Angrily he wiped it away. He wouldn't let Voldemort get away with it. No, Voldemort would die before he hurt anyone else even if Harry had to die with him.  
************************************************************  
Peter shivered as he stared at the arrangement of beasts before him. He looked at the Death Eater standing beside him.  
"How in the world will Snape get them all inside?" he asked doubtfully. Lucius glared at him.  
"He'll find a way Petigrew," Lucius gazed thoughtfully on the caged creatures, "if they don't close Hogwart's after this then they'll be signing every students death warrant!" He turned as footsteps sounded behind them. Severus looked surprise to see the pair. Lucius smiled.  
"Voldemort thought you might want some help unloading," he said, gesturing to the cages. Severus's eyes widened as he took in all the creatures.   
"All of them?" he asked. Peter nodded.  
"If you can, go for the professors and Potter first," Peter informed him. Severus narrowed his eyes.  
"Voldemort has informed me and the creatures on who has top priority," he growled. Malfoy laughed and picked up one of the cages.  
"Let's get started then," he announced. 


	10. Dreams of Foreboding

Chapter 10- Dreams of Foreboding  
  
It was cold and windy out as she ran across the school grounds. She didn't know why she was running but she knew that if she stopped whatever was behind her would get her. The Forbidden Forest loomed in front of her and she entered it without a second thought.   
After what seemed like hours of running, she stopped. Slowly, she approached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a kneeling woman. The woman was sobbing as she approached her.   
"Why are you crying?" she asked. The woman looked up at her with a tear shrieked face, her brown eyes full of sadness. She looked familiar…  
"It's him," the woman sobbed.  
"Who?" she asked again.  
"He's forgetting…" the woman wept, "he's forgetting me…and so are you…"  
The girl felt like she had been slapped.  
"Forget you?" she cried, "Never!"   
But then the scene faded and she was in a small room. The room was dark but she recognized it at once. It was her's! The same woman as before sat in a rocking chair singing softly to herself. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the closed door and the woman stopped singing. The woman's eyes met hers.  
"It's not his fault," the woman said quietly. Then the door burst open admitting a large wolf.   
"NOO!!!!" she screamed. But she could only watch as the werewolf killed her, staining the floor with blood. Hatred filled her. How she wished the wolf would die! Then there was a blast of light and the wolf fell to the ground.   
She approached it and was filled with both triumph and horror when she realized it was dead. Slowly she backed away from the cold form as it changed to a familiar man. She screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around and found herself face to face with a dark being with glowing red eyes and a wicked grin.   
"I can give you the power to do this," he hissed. He offered her a wand that seemed to pulse with power. The girl stared at it feeling an urge to grab it.  
"Take your revenge," he hissed. The girl reached out and grabbed the wand…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Anaka awoke with a start. She was sweating all over. The dream she had just had was still fresh in her mind. She remembered her mother's words, seeing her mother's death, her father being killed, and then Voldemort offering her the power take her revenge. Anaka shivered and pulled the covers closer around her. She had taken the wand he had offered her…why had she taken the wand?   
Anaka was so shook up by the dream that she did not see the small lizard like creature by her bed. It quietly closed its mouth and started to crawl out of the girls' dormitory.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry woke up and looked around him. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Slowly, he got out of bed and walked out the door. Seeing a flight of stairs, he ran down them. The stairs brought him to a small comfy looking living room. To his left he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Quietly he entered.   
"Harry! You're up early. Did I wake you?"   
Harry stood stunned. Before him was Sirius Black making breakfast! Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the table.  
"I guess you're excited about Remus and Anaka coming to visit eh?" he said with a wink, "I'm sure you kids will want some time alone."  
Harry nodded absently. Time alone? With Anaka? Sirius put a plate of eggs in front of him and sat across from him.   
"I bet you can't wait for your parents to come home huh? I'm sure they'll be back any day now."   
Harry stiffened at the words. His parents were alive? Where was he? Harry felt tears come to his eyes as he realized the dream he was having. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Sirius beamed.   
"That must be them!" he cried getting up and hurrying to the door.   
Harry hurried after him. He watched as Sirius opened the door and his parents entered. James and Lily Potter entered the room carrying a bunch of suitcases. Sirius hugged them as they happily put down their things.   
Everything seemed to slow as his parents turned to him and smiled.  
"You could make everyone pay for losing them," a voice in the distance hissed.   
Then the scene faded and Voldemort stood before him. Harry resisted the urge to step backwards. He glared at Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and offered a wand to him. Harry stared at it. It pulsed with power. Harry felt an urge to grab it. Could he use it to destroy Voldemort? As he extended his hand, a sudden image of is parents smiling faces flashed into his mind. Harry quickly drew back his hand and clenched his fists. He took a step back and glared at Voldemort.  
"Never!" he screamed. Then he fell into darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Never!" Harry screamed as he sat up in bed. He gasped for breath.  
"Ah!" he cried, grabbing his forehead. His scar burned fiercely. He thought about the dream he had just had. His parents had been alive…it was the dream of what Harry wanted more than anything. Silent tears streaked his face.   
"You all right Harry?" a groggy voice asked from the bed next to him. Harry took a deep breath.  
"Yes Ron," Harry said uneasily as he turned over to go back to sleep.   
Ron nodded but before he closed his eyes, he noticed a strange lizard like creature at the foot of Harry's bed. It closed its open mouth and slowly started to walk away. Ron, wanting to go back to sleep, ignored it. Surely it was just one of Hogwarts many strange castle guests…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He stood in the middle of the forest, listening intently to the breeze rustle the leaves on the trees. He could hear voices in front of him so he started to walk towards them. Three long strides took him to a large clearing. A smile spread on his face as he took in the scene. Huts of all shapes and sizes surrounded him. Other Zekans were all around. He walked to the center and stopped. He closed his eyes, listening to the whispering of their ancient language. He unfolded his wings feeling the wind slid between his feathers. He opened his eyes and looked around him.   
Suddenly out of one of the huts came a familiar brown haired woman. His heart leapt. Anaka! She smiled and ran towards him. He held out his long fingered hands and Anaka took them. He squeezed them tightly and was about to talk to her when a voice interrupted him.  
"Limanth cantoth Jolnith," it whispered. The voice sounded like chimes…  
He looked behind Anaka and there standing before him was a beautiful Zekan woman. He folded his wings and stared at her. Her hair was a vibrant violet and her eyes were a fiery red. Her wings were an outstanding pink. Her skin was the color of a blossoming peach. She was lean and graceful and his heart stopped just by looking at her.   
"Limanth cantoth Jolnith," she called again, slowly walking towards him. Somehow he knew what she was saying. She was welcoming him home…his name was Jolnith.  
"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled.  
"I am Ravina," she answered. She stopped next to Anaka. She smiled kindly at the girl who seemed to be frozen in place.  
"You love her," Ravina said in a sad voice. John smiled.   
"Yes," he answered gazing into Anaka's brown eyes, "I love her."  
"She's not one of us," Ravina said sternly looking back at John, "she's one of them. A wizard. A wizard harmed your people, killed your grandfather."  
He stiffened.  
"Those were evil wizards," he whispered squeezing Anaka's hands, "Anaka isn't like them."  
"She isn't?" Ravina asked quietly. John felt a cold feeling spread through his body coming from their joined hands.  
"You must come home Jolnith, and she can not come with you."  
John cried out in surprise as Anaka suddenly disappeared. Behind Ravina, another Zekan woman appeared. The woman walked towards him and took his hand.  
"Come home," she whispered, "Kas Homil." John stared at her as she leaned forward and kissed him…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
John woke slowly from his dream. His lips burned with the memory of the strange woman's kiss. He gently touched his lips. Who was she? Was the dream trying to tell him he was close to finding Abaron? Uneasily he closed his eyes. Would Anaka really be unable to go with him?  
I will not leave her, he thought sternly. The soft pad of reptilian feet went unnoticed as he drifted to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remus opened his eyes to find himself in his bed in his house by the lake. He sighed happily as a figure stirred beside him. Gently, he stroked the woman's bare shoulder. She turned towards him with a smile on her face.   
"You're lovely Leslie," he whispered. Leslie giggled and closed her eyes.   
Not wanting to disturb her, Remus quietly got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom. As he flipped on the light, he noticed a strange woman standing inside. Remus froze.   
"You cheater," the woman growled. Remus's stomach churned.  
"Molly," he stuttered, "you're…you're dead!"  
"Do you love her more than me?" Molly screamed, "Are you happy you killed me?! So that now you can be with her!?"  
"No!" Remus yelled back. Then she was gone. Shaking Remus stared at the place where Molly had been standing. What was going on? Slowly, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Only there he found another unpleasant surprise. He turned pale as he recognized the figure lying beside Leslie. It was Severus! Leslie glared at Remus.  
"You only cared for me because I resembled her," she accused moving closer to Severus.   
"Maybe you should go Lupin," Severus sneered, an evil smile playing across his face. Remus clenched his fists. This was not happening! It wasn't real!   
"I told you she was a liar, but did you listen? Nooo," a voice jeered behind him. Remus cried out in protest as Severus turned and kissed Leslie. Then the scene faded and Remus was standing by the lake.   
Remus took a jagged breath and stared at the placid water. He heard someone walking towards him from behind.  
"I told you to get rid of her," the same voice from the bedroom hissed. Remus turned slightly to see Sirius stop beside him.  
"She'd never…" Remus's voice cracked.   
"Well she did," Sirius growled.   
Then he turned and looked at the lake. Remus followed his gaze. His stomach churned when he realized the moon the lake was reflecting was giving off a lot of light. He slowly looked up to see a full moon. Remus felt the symptoms hit him like a train. He groaned and fell to his knees. He looked up hoping to see Sirius but he was gone. Then another figure fell to their knees in front of him.  
"It's horrible growing up like this," the girl said coldly. Remus looked up into the dark eyes of his daughter.  
"I'm …sorry," he stuttered. Anaka cocked her head to one side, her face expressionless.  
"I go through hell every month. Because of you," she replied. Remus felt a deep sorrow come over him. She was right.  
"I never meant for any of it to happen," he cried. Anaka shook her head.  
"We're nothing but no good werewolves. And you're the worst sort…"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Remus cried out as he sat up in bed. He was drenched with sweat. The images and words of the dream haunted him. He buried his face in his hands. Was it true? Was it wrong of him to love Leslie? Was there an uncanny resemblance between Leslie and Molly?   
Remus moaned. Anaka had been right though, of that he was sure. It was his fault his daughter went through hell. He had forced his horrible illness onto her. What type of father was he?   
His thoughts consumed him the rest of the night. He did not notice the movement of the moon across the sky, he did not care that sleep never came, and he did not hear a small creature leave the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I decided to cut this chapter short since it was going to be quite long. I'll post the next chapter with more dreams soon. :) I hope you liked it. It was really fun to write! Please R/R! 


	11. Dreams of Foreboding Continued

Chapter 11- Dreams of Foreboding Continued  
  
Pain! Excruciating pain! As if she was being ripped apart from every limb! The pain spread like fire, consuming her. The pain froze her, making her unable to scream. Then it stopped. She lay on the ground panting, trying to get some air in her burning lungs.   
"Well well little spy did that hurt?" an evil voice chuckled, "I can make it stop if you'd only tell me why you're here. Why did they send you?"  
"Go to hell," she spat, her voice hoarse from dehydration.   
She tried to sit up but was rewarded with a hard kick in the gut. She groaned and collapsed on the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes, wanting to look her assailant in the eyes. Her eyes widened when they met the red ghastly eyes of her tormentor.  
"You'll tell me or you'll die," he hissed, "or I'll break you and make you mine!"   
With that, another wave of pain shook her and this time she screamed…  
"Leslie! Leslie!"   
A voice broke through her screams and Leslie opened her eyes to see Serverus Snape looking down at her.   
"Serverus," she whimpered. He swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Leslie felt her pain melt away as she sobbed into his shoulder.   
"It's alright," he cooed gently stroking her hair, "I'm here, you're safe."   
Leslie moved away from him and smiled at her best friend.  
"I can always count on you, can't I?" she asked. Serverus nodded and returned her smile.   
"You can count on me to you know," a chuckling voice added. Leslie turned around and found Remus facing her. Suddenly the area around her changed and they were in Remus's Hogwart's suit. Leslie looked around for Serverus but he was nowhere in sight.  
"I know I can count on you Remus," Leslie replied as he moved towards her, "and you can count on me too. I…"  
Remus placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  
"I love you…" he whispered.   
Leslie felt a wave of warmth run through her and as he leaned down to kiss her she leaned towards him. The kiss was soft and sweet and as he pulled away from her Leslie found she did not want him to. But as she was about to tell him she returned his love there was a hard knock on his door. Remus frowned and walked to open it. His cry of alarm was cut short as something slashed out and separated his head from his neck. Leslie screamed in horror and didn't even try to move away from the being that ran into the room. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, the blood, and the corpse…  
A firm hand gripped her neck and threw her against a nearby wall. Leslie snapped back to reality then. She gasped and helplessly clawed at the hands around her neck. Then she looked at her attackers face and froze. Those eyes…she remembered those eyes…  
"I told you this wasn't over yet," a voice hissed in her ear.   
Leslie felt the claws start to dig deeper in her neck. Everything was starting to spin. The creature laughed evilly and tightened his grip. Leslie's mind spun and her vision darkened as her mind slowly started to shut down. How had this happened? How had the creature won? He was dead…he was dead…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Leslie sat up in bed with a gasp. Her hands went to her neck and she took another deep breath. An uneasy feeling rose inside her. There was something about the dream she just had that she could not place. Something important…with another deep breath she slowly snuggled back under her covers. Eventually she drifted back to sleep, listening to the normal night noises except for the unusual sound of reptilian feet nearby.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
He was standing in total darkness, but he knew he was not alone. He could hear breathing in front of him. Slowly, his eyes adjusted and he saw the imposing figure sitting in front of him. He recognized the figure immediately.  
"Your plans will fail," he said quietly.   
The figure chuckled and opened his eyes. The glowing red illuminated the area. The figure was sitting in a tall black chair with his hands folded in his lap.  
"You fear the future," the figure answered darkly.  
"You do not control the future," he replied. The figure smiled and uncoiled his long fingers. The figure raised his hands as if to stop his opponent's verbal attack.  
"You know I will not be the one to bring darkness to the whole world. Another will carry out that act."  
"No," he said sternly, "not as long as I and her family and friends guide her."  
"Ha," the figure barked, "her family has brought her too much pain, her friends are slowly disappearing, and you…you won't be able to stop them. You fear the future."  
"I fear what I will have to do."  
"What is that?"  
"Kill you."  
The figure shifted uneasily in his chair.   
"Tom," he implored, "when did you chose this life?"  
Tom Riddle glared at the man before him.  
"I am what I am Headmaster. I am what the heir of Slytherin should be…"  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
"I won't let you take them," he said determidly.   
"You won't be able to stop me," Voldemort hissed. Then the room grew light and Dumbledore recognized the two dark figures standing beside him. One familiar young boy and another familiar young girl…  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Dumbledore awoke with the sound of evil laughter in his ears. Calmly he closed his eyes again. He couldn't let a strange dream change his judgment. And yet…Dumbledore couldn't put it past himself with how real the encounter had been. It had been as if Voldemort was right there in front of him. He slowly began to drift back to sleep, ignoring the noises around him. He did not notice the sound of a strange contented reptilian hiss.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Now me daddy! It's my turn!!" a voice squealed.   
He laughed and put down Rian. He picked up Karen and laughed as she squealed in delight while he spun her around. He stopped and hugged his daughter. His daughter?   
"Severus," chuckled a teasing voice, "why don't you stop horsing around and help your wife for a change?"  
Severus turned in surprise to see a smiling pregnant Leslie standing in the doorway to their small home. Severus rushed to her and took the bag of groceries she was carrying. Leslie smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek.   
"Thanks dear," she said, "Are you guys having fun playing with daddy?"   
The children nodded and followed their mother into the kitchen, chattering about their day with their father. Severus stared blankly at the doorway. This feeling of happiness was strange to him, it could not be real…could it?   
He started to walk towards the kitchen when a pounding on the door stopped him. He put down the groceries and went to open the door. He cried out in surprise when he saw the people waiting for him. Faces he had tried to forget over the years, people that had died long ago…because of him…   
"You killed us," the nearest one hissed.  
"We died because of you!" another cried.   
"No!" Severus answered, "I didn't…I mean…it wasn't…"  
But as they screamed in anguish he realized they were right…they were dead because of him. The scene slowly faded and Severus was left alone in darkness.   
"You can never be happy," a voice said in mock kindness. A hand gripped his shoulder and Severus let a tear fall down his face.   
"You believe too much in me to ever be able to forget," the voice hissed.   
Severus turned to look Voldemort in the face.   
"I hate you," he whispered with a glare. Then pain seared through his body.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Severus awoke in a cold sweat. He shuddered. He had dreamt of having a family…of finally being totally loved and being able to love wholeheartedly back. He felt the tears well up in his eyes again and fought them down. Only when he heard a hiss in his ear did he sit up with a yelp.   
He looked on his pillow to see a small reptilian creature looking up at him. Severus scolded the Toliraptian.   
"Damn you," he whispered, picking up the creature.   
He slowly got out of bed and pulled the creature's cage from under his bed. He placed the creature inside and placed a small dish of red liquid in the cage. The creature drank it thankfully and was soon asleep. Severus sighed with relief, knowing that the creature would no longer be able to affect his dreams. Guilt washed over him as he thought of all the people the Toliraptian had been sent to effect. The Toliraptian effected people's dreams so they dreamt of their heart's desires, their heart's worst fears, and who they truly were inside. It was said they could even relay messages from people through dreams. Severus prayed Voldemort had visited no one this night… 


	12. Sorting Things Out

Chapter 12- Sorting Things Out  
  
The Great Hall was as loud as usual the next morning and Severus found some comfort in the fact that the Toliraptian had not terrorized the whole school last night. However, he could not shake the guilty feeling stabbing through him. Before breakfast, Dumbledore had approached him and asked to speak with him before his first class.   
He gloomily pushed around the food on his plate. If only he had told Dumbledore what was supposed to happen last night, but he knew he could not have. Things were becoming harder and harder to disclose to the Headmaster. Voldemort was tightening all his security and Severus hardly had time to warn Dumbledore or the Ministry of any attacks or assassination plans. His eyes wandered around the Great hall, stopping at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Anaka seemed to be strangely quiet among their chattering friends. Severus looked away and chided himself. You had no choice you fool, he thought unhappily, get over it and decide on what to tell Dumbledore!  
He pushed away his plate, knowing he would not be able to eat another bite. Severus examined the faces of his fellow professors and didn't miss the few worried frowns. Sitting next to him, Leslie was strangely quiet and was nodding absently to something Flitwick was saying to her. Severus looked down at his abandoned food, knowing he had his own dream from last night to think about.   
Thinking about his dream only added pain to his guilt. Once again he faced what he wanted, knowing he could never have it. A wife, kids, love… Severus shook his head. No, he could never have those. Not with the life he was living and not with the knowledge of what he had done in the past. Breakfast seemed to last for hours before the students and professors finally began trickling out of the Great Hall. Severus waited for Dumbledore to stand and then followed him out of the Great Hall.  
************************************************************  
"I'm sorry I could not warn you and the others before last night," Severus apologized once he had finished explaining everything to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore nodded somberly. His hands folded on the desk in front of him, his eyes thoughtful.  
"Well," he started slowly, stroking his long white beard, "you should know that Voldemort did not bother to let the creature give me some foolish nightmare. He knows better than to think that would scare me. He did however pay a little visit of his own."  
Severus eyes widened but before he could speak Dumbledore raised a hand to silence him.  
"There was nothing new in our conversation that you or anyone else needs to know at this time. All you need to know is that whatever is happening, whatever Voldemort has planned, will reach its peak this year…soon."  
Severus nodded.  
"That's another thing," Severus said with a sigh, "Voldemort's been getting more pushy about finding Abaron and is selling more and more wizard weapons to muggles. I have the names of a few that should be sent to the Ministry immediately," he handed Dumbledore a piece of paper, "but there are two other things that are of more pressing matters. First off, Voldemort has collected an assortment of creatures, worse than the Toliraptian and asked Malfoy and me to set them free in Hogwarts. Of course, the ones I was given I sent to the Ministry but Malfoy set his free somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I think you should alert Hagrid to be very careful."  
"Won't Voldemort know you sent your creatures to the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked. Severus shrugged.  
"I told him I set them free. I figure you should send a notice to the Ministry telling them you discovered these creatures roaming on the Hogwarts grounds and think you have found all of them. That should make Voldemort angry and pleased at the same time. He'll think he can catch us off guard with the other creatures he sent."  
When Severus did not continue Dumbledore raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
"What was this… other matter?" he asked slowly. Severus took a deep breath.  
"Voldemort has also been…hoarding things and not just any things either. Powerful items and books with plans of his written down. He says he's leaving everything to his…successors."  
There was a long pause. Severus's fears deepened by the worried look on Dumbledore's face.  
"He's leaving these things for his successors so they can pick up from where he left off," Severus uneasily continued, "He has not given us any clue to as who these successors could be but he seems very unsure if there will be more than one. Sometimes he says they will both take over and sometimes he says only his heir will. It's making some Death Eaters very uneasy," he hesitated, "and if they are uneasy I think we have more reason to be!"  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. His eyes were half closed and he seemed to be deep in thought. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. A few minutes later Dumbledore seemed to realize he was still there and smiled faintly at him.  
"This business about his…heirs is not an immediate danger. Time will reveal who his successors are."  
Snape nodded and left quickly, his mind full of more questions instead of answers.  
************************************************************  
"You look like hell you know," John said gently as he walked with Anaka to her first class. He had finished eating breakfast with his parents and then gone to find Anaka. He needed to talk with her and be with her so he could forget the dream he had had last night.   
"I just didn't get much sleep last night," Anaka replied groggily, "I had a stupid nightmare that kept me up half the night." The dream still haunted her. She could see Voldemort offering her a wand full of power and her hand taking it…  
John must have seen the faraway look in her eyes cause he shook her gently. Anaka blinked and looked up at him.  
"Stay with me love," he said with a smile, "you can't go falling asleep in your first class!" Anaka smiled back and nodded. No, her professors would not like that. Especially not Snape and Leslie. If Leslie saw her tired state she'd surely tell her father who would come to her all worried and flustered.  
"I'll be fine Muffin man," Anaka replied, shoving him gently away and then moving close to give him a quick kiss.  
"See you at lunch?"  
"Death Eaters couldn't keep me away," John answered with a lopsided grin. He watched Anaka enter her classroom and then turned to leave.   
********************************************************  
Leslie giggled as the warm breath on her ear tickled her. She snuggled closer to Remus and smiled up at him. He grinned right back at her.  
"Aren't you happy I took my morning classes off?" Leslie asked with a laugh. Remus chuckled.  
"Well we can thank Dumbledore for that. After all he did have to meet with us after he was done talking to Severus and since you're first class was already underway with the substitute there was no reason for you to go back."  
"You just wanted to get me alone in your little suite," Leslie teased. Remus shrugged.   
"I'm afraid I'm just very selfish," he answered.  
"I could hardly believe what he told us though," Leslie said, getting serious again. She moved slightly away from Remus on the couch and turned to look at him. Remus's smile faded to match Leslie's slight frown.  
"I know," he sighed, "all those creatures out there or possibly already in Hogwarts. These past few years have not been good for the school."  
"And for Severus to make no kind of effort to warn us about that creature last night! Why the hell did he even go through with it? I just don't understand him sometimes…"  
"Be honest, you never understood him," Remus teased gently, "I don't think anyone ever will."  
After breakfast, both Remus and Leslie had received messages from Dumbledore saying he wanted to speak with them both. He had already taken care of getting a sub for Leslie's classes and Remus had nothing else to do so they went. Dumbledore had been very serious and repeated what Serverus had said to them, minus the talk of Voldemort's heirs. They were horrified to learn about the creatures set loose and what had caused their nightmares. Leslie had already sent a letter to the American minstry, warning them that Voldemort had sold more wizard weapons illegally to muggles.  
When that was taken care of Remus had asked her back to his suite and Leslie excepted gratefully. They both needed to talk about their nightmares from the night before and getting it all out had only helped them grow closer.  
"It seems," Remus said quietly, "that we both have this strange fear of losing one another."  
Leslie tensed slightly and nodded. She hesitated before commenting.  
"It's just that…I know I've never felt this way about anyone else before and with everything that's happened to us and the promise of danger in the future…I just don't want to lose you," she whispered.  
Remus reached over and covered her hand with his. He smiled at her.  
"I know. I guess I've been worrying about the same thing. Losing you. I know you and Severus are just close friends but sometimes I…it worries me that you'll go to him instead of me," he sighed. Leslie tightened her grip on his hand.  
"Why would you think that?"   
A cold lump appeared in Remus's throat and he took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I could never give you a great life Leslie. I mean, for the work I've been doing helping protect Hogwarts Dumbledore has paid me more than enough but I'll never be able to get out of all my debt. I'm barely able to keep the house! Then with your job and everything…you wouldn't want to be known as being involved with," his voice cracked, "a no good werewolf."  
Leslie glared at Remus and gripped his hand harder. Remus jumped from the sudden sting of her nails in his hand and met her gaze.  
"How could you think I'd be that dense?" she growled angrily, "I don't give a shit what all those prejudice bastards think! I know who you are. You're the kindest sweetest man I've ever met and I'd be lost woithout you!"   
She released her grip on his hand and took his face in her hands, drawing him down to her and kissing him. Remus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Eventually the two reluctantly drew apart.   
"I think you convinced me," Remus said with a smile. Leslie smiled back and sighed contentdly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"I could get used to coming here instead of class," she murmured.   
"So could I love," Remus answered kissing the top of her head, "Are we done then? Is the air clear between us?"  
Leslie tensed in his arms and Remus gave her a questioning look when she turned to look at him.  
"There's one more thing," Leslie said slowly, "This is probably a stupid question but…are you truly over Molly?"  
The words hit Remus like a slap in the face. He looked at her in shock for a moment. Only the growing disappointment in her eyes knocked him out of it.  
"Over Molly?" he croaked. Leslie moved away from him and Remus suddenly felt cold.  
"I stayed at your house Remus. I know there are quite a few similarities between Molly and I. I need to know you are not thinking of me as a substitue for her."  
Remus was shocked by the accusation. The very idea was apaling and yet…was Molly haunting him whenever he was with Leslie? Remus shook his head.  
"No, no I would never do that to you!" He met Leslie's gaze squarely.  
"I love you for you Leslie. I wish I could make you understand that. Of course I've had misgivings about our relationship because of Molly. Soemtimes I worry that I'm betraying her, that I'm dishonoring her memory because I'm in love with you. But then I remember the type of person Molly was and that she'd be happy for me. She would want me to move on, to love again, and not die alone and only thinking of her."  
Leslie stayed where she was, a long silence growing between them. Then she nodded and smiled weakly at him. Remus started to breath again and was surprised to find he had been holding his breath the whole time. Leslie seemed unsure of what to do next and was avoiding Remus's gaze.   
Seeing Leslie frozen, Remus moved to her with the most loving smile he could muster.  
"Leslie Brand," he said quietly shaking his head. Leslie reluctantly met his gaze and returned the smile. He took both her hands in his.  
"That worry is just as stupid as my worry about you not loving me because I'm a werewolf."   
Leslie flinched but nodded. She looked away in shame. Remus gently reached up and firmly grasped her chin, forcing her to look back at him.  
"You are the only women for me now and for the rest of my life," he whispered.   
"Oh Remus!" Leslie cried, throwing her arms around his neck.   
Remus returned her fierce embrace, slightly surprised at his own words. As he thought about what he had said a slow smile crept on his face. He believed every word of what he had said. His feelings for Leslie were true and deep.   
He was grateful Leslie couldn't see his face because he could feel himself blush as he realized what he had to do. 


	13. A Bright Light amid the Chaos

Chapter 13- A Bright Light amid the Chaos  
  
In December, to the dismay and confusion of the students, Care of Magical Creatures lessons were moved to a classroom on the second floor of Hogwarts. Only the Professors were informed of the growing threat of the creatures released in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid and a few other chosen Professors spent their nights roaming the grounds, looking for any Dark Creatures from the Forbidden Forest. Though Snape suggested it, Dumbledore refused to cancel the Quidditch season. So far, no student had encountered any dangers.   
  
Remus left Hogwarts on some secret business he couldn't explain to Leslie or his daughter and almost all the Zekan families had arrived at Hogwarts. There seemed to be so many that Anaka wondered where Dumbledore was keeping them all. However, Hogwarts was so big that Anaka didn't doubt there was enough space. Even though the families arrived at night and while the students were in class, everyone knew by morning if another strange group of "refugees" had arrived. The absence of her father only made Anaka more anxious. The dreams of her mother's death were as bad as ever and Anaka knew she was losing sleep.  
  
Only a day or two before Christmas break did strange events begin to take place at Hogwarts. At lunch, Leslie was listening vaguely to something Severus was droning on about when something Professor Sprout said caught her attention.  
  
"…it's not like I left out any food either. I suppose one of the students in my last class could have dropped something but a Knarl! It destroyed all the 5th years Mandrakes, not to mention the plants I had saved for the lesson I had planned as a surprise tomorrow. I mean really, a Knarl all the way from the Forbidden Forest…"  
  
  
  
Leslie glanced over at Hagrid who seemed to be giving Sprout some advice on how to keep her greenhouses Knarl proof.   
  
"…you know Fudge will eventually remember you were at the Ministry that day. Now with Sirius gone off somewhere he might decide to visit the Ministry and…Leslie? Leslie are you listening to me?"  
  
  
  
Leslie turned back to Severus.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "what were you saying?"   
  
  
  
Severus gave her a scolding look.   
  
"I was trying to give you some advice on handling the Ministry," he growled, "now that the A.M.M. has let out that the E.M.M. could benefit from a real alliance they'll wonder where they got their information. Eventually it'll come out about you being the thief," he said softly.   
  
  
  
Leslie shrugged.  
  
"I'll deal with it when it comes," she murmured, glancing back at Hagrid and Sprout.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Snape snapped.   
  
"Did Malfoy set Knarls free on the Hogwart's grounds?" she asked.   
  
"Knarls?" Serverus blinked at her in surprise, "I don't think Voldemort would send something as simple as Knarl's against Hogwarts." Leslie nodded, though she still looked preoccupied.   
  
"Dumbledore thinks we have nothing to worry about with all those Zekan families here," she added. Severus shook his head and decided to change the subject.  
  
"I heard you started giving Draco private self defense lessons. Potter and his friends must love that."  
  
Leslie laughed.  
  
"I think they're afraid I'm slowly turning into another you! It's not my fault the Slytherins are better at beating people up without their wands."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ron ignored Hermione's pokes as he tuned out Professor Gangly's lecture. Lately he'd been sticking to how to defend against dark creatures and Ron doubted the bland middle aged professor had defended against anything like a Re'em in his lifetime.   
  
"Ron! I will not let you copy my notes again!" she hissed. Ron shrugged and continued to glance around the room dazedly.   
  
Only when Lavender let out a small sob a few feet away from him did he begin to focus. He blinked and stared behind Lavender's desk. It looked like a rock had been placed behind her seat. The girl beside Lavender looked at her worriedly as she started to weep. The weeping started to attract other people's attention and Gangly stumbled in the middle of his lecture but continued stubbornly on. Ron turned his attention back to the rock and let out a cry of horror. The rock had sprouted hairy arms, legs, and a body. It bared its teeth and looked like it was about to leap at Lavender. Ron stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.  
  
"Lavender! Look out!" he cried, pointing at the creature.   
  
Lavender's neighbors screamed as they saw the creature. Harry and Hermione jumped up next to him. Gangly raced forward as the creature leaped on Lavender, who seemed too preoccupied with weeping to ward the creature off. As it scratched at her scalp Gangly and Hermione took out their wands.  
  
"Stupefy!" they screamed. The creature flew off Lavender and was knocked unconscious on a wall. Lavender appeared to have woken up from her dazed weeping and was now crying from pain as she held her bleeding head.   
  
"Escort her to Madame Pomfry!" Gangly snapped. Two Gryffindors helped Lavender up and out of the room. Gangly walked toward the creature and poked it with his foot. He was white as a sheet.  
  
"Seamus, go to Professor Dumbledore's office at once," he said shakily. Seamus nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"A Pogrebin," Hermione said in a horrified voice, "Professor Gangly, what would a Pogrebin be doing in Hogwarts!"  
  
"What's a Pogrebin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pogrebin's are Russian demons," Gangly answered in a strangely calm voice, "they follow a person for hours until a feeling of great despair comes over them and they fall into a fit of weeping. Once they are helpless the Pogrebin will attempt to…to devour them."  
  
A horrified gasp emitted from the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors.  
  
"It's a good thing you saw it Ron," Harry murmured. He was very pale.  
  
Ron nodded. Just then Seamus returned, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagol.   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Gangly nodded.  
  
"I sent Lavender to Madame Pomfry. I am sure she only received a few scratches. It was a Pogrebin Headmaster. A Pogrebin. I wasn't going to cover that until next week…" he answered weakly.   
  
"Will all students please return to their dormitories?" McGonagol interrupted, "You are free until your next lesson. Let's hurry now."  
  
The students filed out of the room, looking cautiously around them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to leave and watched the door slam shut behind them.  
  
"You can't even trust that rocks are rocks anymore," Ron mumbled. He started to walk away with Hermione when Harry stopped them. He put a finger to his lips and gestured at the door. They could hear through it.  
  
"Headmaster, what will we tell the parents? It's obvious Voldemort's creatures have infiltrated Hogwart's," McGonagol said tersely.   
  
"But how?" Gangly asked anxiously, "We've been searching the grounds every night. Except for a small Knarl incident at Sprout's greenhouses nothing has…"  
  
"What?" Dumbledore snapped, "What Knarl incident?"  
  
Gangly hesitated.   
  
"This morning she told me and Hagrid at breakfast that a Knarl had found it's way into her greenhouses and had destroyed the students plant projects, Mandrakes and all. They'll be doing bookwork for the next two days until break."  
  
"Why was I not informed of this?" Dumbledore asked softly.   
  
"I…well…I suppose Professor Sprout didn't see any reason why it should be brought up. After all, more important things have to be done…"  
  
"But this is important Professor," McGonagol interrupted furiously, "It shows that the dark creatures are driving out the smaller creatures. Now with the presence of the Pogrebin we know the dark creatures have arrived at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Professor, talk to Sprout at once. Gangly, dispose of this and send out a memo immediately that there may be more than Pogrebin's roaming Hogwarts…"  
  
Harry motioned the others to move and they quickly walked towards there next class.  
  
"Voldemort sent dark creatures against Hogwarts?!" Hermione whispered furiously, "how could Dumbledore not inform the parents? They'll be horrified."  
  
"What they don't know won't hurt them," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Dumbledore will take care of it," Harry agreed. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm beginning to think we shouldn't have stayed for Christmas…" she mumbled.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The professors were on alert the next two days and found two more Pogrebin's and two relatively harmless creatures, an Ashwinder and Puffskein. Though the professors reassured their students, angry letters and howlers arrived at Hogwarts the first few days of winter break. The only students staying were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anaka, two Hufflepuffs, and to everyone's dismay Draco. It seemed odd that he should decide to stay without any other Slytherins but when Harry found him spending most days getting lessons from Leslie or helping Snape he understood why. When they approached Leslie on the subject, she shrugged.  
  
"He doesn't know any better. He has been raised by arrogant pure bloods. Anyway, even if he is an arrogant little bastard like his father I cannot let his potential go unnoticed. It's best that I teach him," she explained.   
  
"You know he'll use it on us and not Voldemort," Harry protested. Leslie only shook her head and said Draco could do what he wanted with his talents.   
  
All the professors stayed at Hogwarts and Dumbledore vowed that every dark creature would be gone by the time the students returned. Severus didn't know how he was going to do it, but when Severus told him how many creatures Malfoy had let go Dumbledore didn't seem worried.   
  
Draco and the two Hufflepuffs were moved temporarily into the Gryffindor dormitories so they could be watched easily. Leslie volunteered to move in with them to keep an eye out for trouble. The only problem Harry and the others had with it was that it seemed to please Draco. It was Christmas Eve and everyone, including the Miffugans and the Zekan families, had been chatting the night happily away. By 11, everyone was starting to drift off to bed. Leslie was walking back to the dormitory with Anaka when she noticed Anaka was starting to walk slower.  
  
"What's wrong Ana?" Leslie asked as they got closer to the dormitory. Anaka hesitated and looked away from her.   
  
"Do you think my dad will be back by tomorrow?" Anaka asked shakily. Leslie frowned.  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "Anaka, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at Leslie tearfully.  
  
"I didn't want to tell anyone but…but its getting worse and I can't take it!"   
  
They stopped in front of the sleeping portrait of the Fat Lady.   
  
"What's getting worse?" Leslie asked.   
  
"My dreams. I've been dreaming about my mother's death for ages now. They have been getting steadily worse, more vivid. I watch as the wolf kills my mother, rips her to shreds. Then the wolf turns on me and I wake up. It's disgusting and I want it to stop!" she growled, "I hate seeing it over and over. I thought I was over it but…every time I see it my hatred grows for…for that damn wolf!"  
  
Leslie stared at her in shock and was surprised when the Fat Lady scolded them.  
  
"Will you two get in here already? Password?"  
  
Leslie quickly gave it and followed Anaka inside. Once inside she turned Anaka around to face her.  
  
"How could you say that?" she asked, "You know it was an accident! How could you hate your father?"  
  
"I don't hate him," she snapped, "I hate that wolf in him. The one that killed her! Not the wolf that comforts me when the moon is full, not the man who taught me everything I know, the uncontrolled wolf in him. I hate that part of him. I've been losing sleep for months over it and I refuse to sleep tonight and dream it again!"  
  
Leslie watched her flop into a chair by the fireplace. Silently Leslie walked to her bed, unsure of what to do next.   
  
In the common room, Anaka eventually drifted to sleep. That night she stopped dreaming about her mother's death and instead dreamt happily of a peaceful future, as if she was being rewarded for recognizing her hatred.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next morning Anaka awoke to find presents all around her. Her sudden happiness disappeared however when thoughts of the previous night resurfaced. She felt guilty for saying those things to Leslie and yet she felt slightly relieved. At least getting it off her chest had made the nightmares go away.  
  
Anaka hurried upstairs and quickly changed. Then she retreated downstairs and opened her gifts. Anaka was glad to see a gift from her father, hoping it meant he was at Hogwarts for Christmas. By the time she had moved everything into her trunk upstairs, everyone else was up.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Leslie yelled, handing everyone except Draco a tiny present.   
  
As they were opening their presents, Ron nudged Harry and pointed to Leslie, who was handing Draco a slightly larger present that turned out to be a book, Self Defense for the Advanced. Ron snorted as he looked at his small travel sized wizard chess set.  
  
"She sure is catering to his needs," he grumbled, though he seemed  
  
pleased enough with his gift.   
  
On the way to the Great Hall, Leslie took Anaka aside. Before Leslie could speak, Anaka apologized.  
  
"Forget about last night Professor. I was just upset and frustrated. I hadn't slept well in ages and just needed to blow off some steam."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Leslie asked. Anaka smiled.  
  
"More than alright. I didn't have the dream last night. I actually slept!"  
  
Leslie smiled and walked with her to the Great Hall. When they entered the Hall they were assaulted by the loud talking and laughing that always accompanied Christmas. Zekan children ran around happily playing with their new toys as others listened intently to Dumbledore, who seemed to be telling them a story. Severus looked absolutely gloomy sitting at a table next to Gangly and McGonagoll.  
  
They walked towards the table, both looking for the same person, and both beamed when they heard him. He was standing with Hagrid a few feet away laughing at something Hagrid had said.  
  
"Dad!" Anaka cried, running to him.   
  
Remus smiled and hugged his daughter. Leslie followed Anaka at a slightly slower pace, a wide smile appearing on her face.   
  
"Merry Christmas darling! Did you get my gift?"  
  
"Yes, it was lovely! I've wanted to read that book for ages but never had enough money for it!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it," Remus said happily, "With the Christmas bonus Dumbledore gave me for my latest assignment I was able to pick up a few special things. You should have seen Lelaca's face when I gave her that cleaning kit she has been wanting. With the money I had left I was able to buy one more gift," he turned to Leslie, "but I'm afraid you'll have to wait till later."  
  
Leslie's eyes widened.  
  
"Remus, you didn't have to," she stuttered, "surely you could have put it towards something more useful…I mean…"  
  
Though Leslie was flattered, she knew she could not accept a gift. She looked at Remus's tattered robes and felt a twinge of guilt. Leslie had thought about getting Remus a new set of robes for Christmas but didn't want him to take it the wrong way. At least John bought Anaka some new robes, Leslie thought as she watched Anaka wish them a Merry Christmas and leave.  
  
"Leslie," Remus said putting a hand on her arm, "you have no reason to feel guilty. I wanted to get you a gift. It was something I had to do." Leslie sighed and stayed quiet. She didn't want to fight about a gift on Christmas.   
  
Together they walked to the table occupied by Severus and the others. As they sat across from them the three professors politely cut off their conversation and greeted them. Remus noticed the three professors hesitate and the edginess around them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Remus asked with a frown.  
  
Gangly jerked his head forward, his eyes gazing behind Remus.  
  
"Not all the Zekans are happy that wizards are helping them find their home," Gangly murmured, "turns out Mr. Miffugan decided to restrict the secret of changing to their Zekan forms to those who were not prejudice against wizards and witches. That leaves a small group very unhappy."  
  
"It really irks them that they need us to find Abaron," McGonagoll added.  
  
Remus and Leslie glanced over their shoulders. Sitting on the other side of the room at a far away table were two or three Zekan families, grandparents and all. They seemed to be having a good time among themselves, though occasionally one of them would glare at the other side of the room. Leslie and Remus turned away when one of the teenagers noticed them staring and gave them a dirty look.  
  
  
  
"Well, they certainly will put damper on things," Leslie grumbled. The professors nodded. Before they could start up a new conversation, Dumbledore's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" he said cheerily, his voice booming through the Great Hall, "Enjoy your breakfast."  
  
Food magically appeared on plates in front of them and everyone rushed to find a seat. Hermione took a seat next to McGonagoll and Ron sat next to her. With a smirk, Draco sat next to Leslie and Harry reluctantly took the seat next to him. Anaka sat next to Ron and John sat beside her. The Hall was noisy as they ate and Draco turned to Leslie, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
"Professor, where did all these people come from? You'd think Hogwarts was turning into a bloody hotel!" he sneered. Leslie smiled at the teenager.  
  
"They're here at Dumboledore's request to help protect Hogwarts. These people are some of the most powerful people in the world Draco," she replied. Draco snorted and looked around before reaching for a roll. He looked at Anaka talking happily to Harry and the others.  
  
"I'll have you know Lupin, that my mother and a hand full of other sane parents are working as hard as they can to get you kicked out of Hogwarts," he said in a calm conversational tone.  
  
Anaka stopped talking in midsentence and glared at him.  
  
"That goes for your half breed pauper father too," Draco jeered, "honestly, you Lupins are as bad as the Weasleys, if not worse! Though there is some talk that the Weasleys are a bunch of half bred…"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped.  
  
"You're treading a thin line Draco," John snarled.  
  
"Hey, why don't you get your big bad father to kick Anaka and her dad out Malfoy?" Ron asked innocently, "oh wait, I forgot. Your dad's on the run for being a bloody Death Eater. I heard he escaped from Azkaban for the third time a few months ago. Give him any help Draco?"  
  
Draco paled and glared at Ron furiously. They all waited for Draco to reply but all he did was stand up and storm out of the Hall.  
  
"Good riddance," John growled.  
  
"I bet he's going to go cry like the baby he is," Ron snickered.  
  
"Ron stop it," Hermione said quietly, "let's talk about something else."  
  
As Hermione started a conversation with Anaka about the difference between the American and English O.W.L.s, Harry noticed McGonagoll and Brand exchange a glance and he knew they had been eavesdropping. At least they didn't get involved, Harry thought gratefully. Who could blame them for listening in? The argument between them and Draco had to be more interesting than whatever Gangly was blabbering about. Brand and McGonagoll both seemed glad with the way their students had handled the situation except for the slight look of pity on Leslie's face. When will she learn there is no hope for him, Harry thought as he stared at his plate. Once Draco's out of Hogwarts Harry knew he would join Voldemort just as his father did.  
  
And I'll fight them just like mine, Harry thought grimly, returning to his friend's conversation.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Severus sat at the breakfast table silently, once again zoning out Professor Gangly's insistent droning. He moved the eggs around on his plate not at all hungry. Christmas. It had always been a dreadful day for him ever since he was a child. He didn't understand what made everyone so happy.  
  
It only made him angrier seeing Lupin smiling across from him. Of course he'd always had a great Christmas no matter how poor he was. Remus had had Black, Potter, and Pettigrew at Hogwarts, then Molly and Anaka, and now he had Leslie who had been Severus's friend before Remus even knew she existed.   
  
Snape's angry thoughts were interrupted however by a horrible pain in his arm. Over the last few years the pain had come so often that he was able to hide it from the others. He was surprised to see Leslie drop her fork and put a hand to her chest. Remus asked her what was wrong but she quickly said it was nothing to worry about. She excused herself but threw a look at Severus before leaving. Without an explanation, Severus stood and followed her, ignoring the suspicious look Remus sent him. Leslie was waiting for him outside the Great Hall, pacing anxiously.  
  
"What was that about?" Leslie asked, stopping to stand in front of him.  
  
"What was what about?" Snape countered. He wanted her to admit it. Leslie gave him a furious look.  
  
"Don't give me that. If you must know ever since I came back to Hogwarts I've stopped getting the treatment to numb my Mark. I thought it would help if I could feel what the Death Eaters feel," she confessed. Severus glowered at her.  
  
"Well you're a fool. You don't know what any of the feelings mean. You're only subjecting yourself to useless pain and if he ever found out he could use that pain against you."  
  
"So are you going to explain it to me or not?"  
  
Severus shrugged.  
  
"He wants to have a meeting with his Death Eaters. Now. Tell Dumbledore why I'm gone alright?" Severus hesitated before leaving, "What will he say when he sees it?" he asked softly.  
  
Leslie stiffened.  
  
"I'll handle that when the time comes," she replied shortly, "goodbye Severus and good luck."  
  
With that she walked into the Great Hall and Severus turned to go.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After breakfast, many of the Zekans and professors remained in the Great Hall to chat and continue the celebrations. Leslie left as soon as she could and to her relief Remus didn't question her. Realizing Draco had not returned since his argument with Harry and the others, Leslie went to search for him.   
  
Leslie found him in the Gryffindor common room reading the book she had given him. Draco looked up as she entered and to Leslie's surprise, he gave her a genuine smile.  
  
"Up to a lesson Professor?" he asked eagerly, closing the book. Leslie smiled back.  
  
"Alright Malfoy, why don't you show me what you've learned from that book so far."  
  
Together they walked to Leslie's abandoned classroom and started their exercises. Leslie let her frustrations out in her movements as Draco blocked and countered her. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on at Voldemort's meeting. After they had gone through all their normal exercises, Leslie took out two waters and handed one to Draco. She always made sure to have water and a first aid kit in her classroom just in case. As they rested, Leslie leafed through Draco's book, wondering where to start.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was looking through the pockets of his robe which was lying on a desk on the other side of the room. He took out an envelope and hesitated. The small envelope had been in a larger package sent to him secretly by his father. Draco had been ecstatic upon receiving it. Ever since his father had been revealed as a Death Eater, Draco had hardly seen him. Draco quickly opened the envelope and took out the ring that was within it. The band was clear and instead of a jewel a small needle with a plastic cap jutted out of it. Draco felt his stomach churn unhappily. His father had asked him to prick Professor Brand with it during one of their private lessons on Christmas break. His father knew how Draco and the other Slytherins were coming to respect the Professor and had promised him it wouldn't do the Professor any mortal harm, it would just keep her out of Voldemort's way for a while. Draco wondered what she was doing to be in Voldmort's way.   
  
He slipped the ring on his finger so the needle was sticking out on the palm side of his hand. He stuck his hands behind his back and turned to face his Professor, shoving the envelope back into his robe. The Slytherins had also asked him to do something during the break. Over the past few weeks Professor Brand had become one of their favorite professors, second only to Professor Snape. They all enjoyed watching the Gryffindors groan when Professor Brand awarded Slytherin more points. The only thing the Slytherins had reserves about was Brand's kindness to Potter and his friends and her strange association with ex-professor Lupin. Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"Professor Brand, the other Slytherins and I were wondering something if its not too personal," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Go ahead Draco," Leslie said absently, still flipping through his book. Draco plunged on.  
  
"We like you a lot Professor, which is a lot for us to admit. You are as good a Professor as Professor Snape is. We…we know you are a Mud…you're part muggle but we think you've proven yourself better than the usually part muggle. Anyway, we were wondering why you…ugh…" Draco looked at Brand. She was staring at the page in front of her, but Draco could tell she wasn't reading and was listening to every word he said.  
  
"We were wondering why you insisted on spending time with Anaka's dirty werewolf of a father."  
  
Leslie's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're getting personal Draco," she warned. Before Draco could respond, Leslie held up a hand.  
  
"I'm glad you and your friends have over looked my 'background' out of the goodness of your hearts," she said sarcastically, "but who I want to spend time with is my own business."  
  
"But Professor," Draco cried, "there are so many better, more respectable men out there. Take Professor Snape for example."  
  
Leslie stared at him a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Snape? Ah, Draco. You will understand things better once you are older. Snape's just a friend and my relationship with Mr. Lupin is none of your or any of the Slytherins business."  
  
With that said Leslie began to explain the next exercises. Draco nervously uncapped the needle on his ring and let it fall noiselessly to the floor. It was a few minutes before Draco was able to find the right spot to prick her. However when he pricked her in the arm Leslie jerked away, causing Draco to drag the needle down her arm before he could remove it. Leslie jumped further back, clutching the long cut on the inside of her arm. Blood trickled to the floor. Draco quickly removed the ring and stuck it in his back pocket. Some blood had trickled onto his hand and he stared at it, plastering a surprised and horrified look on his face.   
  
Without a word, Leslie walked over to the first aid kit and patched it up.   
  
"Professor," Draco stuttered, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I don't know how I did it."  
  
"Perhaps your nails are too long Draco," Leslie said with a strained smile, "I think we've had enough for one day. Go enjoy your Christmas."  
  
With a guilty conscious, Draco grabbed his robe and ran out of the room.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
Leslie spent the rest of the day worrying about Snape and wondering how and why Draco had cut her. The Mark on her chest prickled insistently and her head began to ache. She was heading to the Great Hall when Remus approached her. His appearance surprised her. He was wearing a pair of dress robes and his hair was combed nicely back. He was wearing a beaming smile and Leslie blushed at the way he looked at her.  
  
"I've been looking for you all day Leslie," Remus greeted her worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Leslie nodded and explained how she was just worried about Severus.  
  
"I keep on wondering what was so urgent," she concluded.   
  
"I understand," Remus said slowly, "and I know you must want to go eat dinner in the Great Hall to see if he'll show up but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me instead? It's all prepared in my quarters."  
  
"That would be lovely," Leslie said in a surprised and pleased voice, "but I'm hardly dressed nice enough…"  
  
Remus laughed and took her hand.  
  
"You look beautiful to me. Come on."  
  
When they arrived at his quarters, Leslie was surprised by the change. Candles were lit everywhere, casting a warm glow around the room. Roses in vases were set up in intervals and their scent added to the romantic atmosphere. A table for two was set in the middle of a cleared space in the room and dinner was set there waiting for them. Remus was happy to see almost all the worry leave Leslie's face as she sat. He smiled nervously at her and poured the wine he had bought. For a while, they spoke about Anaka and Abaron and it seemed like all the worries of Voldemort were light years away.   
  
"This is a wonderful Christmas present Remus," Leslie said softly as they finished desert, "but I hope you didn't spend all your money on me. Surely it could have been used to help you and Anaka in some way."  
  
Remus chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Leslie blushed.  
  
"Well, I remember you telling me how you could hardly afford to keep your house and…"  
  
"Leslie," Remus interrupted, "with the work I've been doing for Dumbledore I don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. I'm not exactly any richer than in the past but I have enough now that I can get by without worrying all the time."  
  
Leslie sighed.  
  
A/N: There wasn't enough memory or something so I couldn't post the rest of the chapter. Go to the next chapter for the end, its not that much longer! 


	14. A Bright Light amid the Chaos Con

"That's good to hear."  
  
"And anyway, this dinner is not the gift I bought for you," Remus said merrily. Leslie looked up in surprise.  
  
"It's not? But this is lovely Remus and surely its enough," she countered, "there's no where else I'd rather be or anyone else I'd rather be with on Christmas than here with you."  
  
Remus beamed.  
  
"That's just it," he said softly, "we've wasted so much time not admitting it to ourselves. I think it's about time we faced the facts."  
  
Leslie stayed silent. She did not know what to say. The only sound in the room was the rhymic crackling of the candles. The candlelight fell softly on their features and Leslie felt a tingle run up her spine. With a smile, Remus stood and then knelt on one knee by the side of her chair. Leslie took a deep breath. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. Remus reached into his robes and took out a small velvet case. He smiled brightly as he opened it. Leslie stared at the ring inside it. The ring was simple and beautiful with one diamond stone in the center and a smaller diamond on either side of it. The gold band shone brightly in the candlelight.  
  
"Leslie Brand," Remus said quietly, "there is no person I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. I never thought I could be truly happy again. I never thought I could love someone again, with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
Leslie stared at Remus. Was this really happening? His smile faltered for a moment as Leslie kept silent. Seeing this Leslie knew she had to speak. A smile slowly spread across her face.  
  
"Yes," she breathed, "yes I'll marry you!"  
  
Remus cried out in happiness and put the ring on Leslie's finger. As they both stood, laughing happily, Leslie threw her arms around Remus' neck and they kissed. It was the happiest moment of both their lives.  
  
A/N: Aww, isn't that sweat? I know its a sort of cheesy ending of a long chapter but how do you want a proposal to go? The story should pick up and become more exciting and action packed from here on so keep on reading! Ok, now review! 


End file.
